Ask Galacta Knight
by YumiStar
Summary: Ask me anything! I shall answer! FORUM CREATED! LINK IS IN MY PROFILE!
1. Introduction

Heyyyyy, Galacta Knight Here.

During the time after Meta Knight saved me from my untimely death,

Meta Knight: And regretting it greatly. -_-

Whatever, anyway, since then, I've been bored outta my skull here on Popstar…or dreamland. It's hard to tell really since those evil corporate suits keep changing the name back and forth…anyway, gots a question? Then Send me a review. I will defiantly answer them, but if it's too difficult for me, Either Kirby-

Kirby: HI! ^_^

-Or Meta-Baby-

Meta Knight: Don't call me that you bastard. -_-

Will answer for me…Or if you prefer, you can just ask them. I don't really care, I'm bored.

Meta Knight: Idiot.

Kirby: -Just Smiles-


	2. Awsomeness, Fanfictions, and Crushes!

Meta Knight: Are frickin' kidding me!?

Galacta Knight: and you thought no-one would ask me anything.

Meta Knight: Shut up…

Galacta Knight: Anyway, let me answer these questions!

**From starflash111**

**Hello,  
I has 2 questions!  
1: Galacta Knight, why are you so awesome!  
and 2: why do people think your kirby in da future??  
~starflash~**

Galacta Knight: Well, to answer you first question starflash111, It's just because I am. And why people think Kirby is me in the future I will never know. I mean, he's standing right here next to me as we speak.

Kirby: Hi! ^_^

Galacta Knight: See? Makes no sense what-so ever!

Meta Knight: Next Question, please. -_-

**From WaddleDeeAnarchy**

**Yo, dude, you're my fave boss. Just one question, though. Is my fanfiction,  
Galacta Knight Chronicles, accurate about your past? Don't spoil the rest of  
the plot, please.**

Galacta Knight: First off, I would to thank you for making me your favorite boss, even though I pretty much beat the crap out of everyone.

Meta Knight: Then how come I had to save you from an inch of your death?

Galacta Knight: Because you just got lucky; anyway, to answer your next question, I will have to take a gander at it. I shall tell you through a person called 'YumiStar'-

YumiStar: That's me! :D

Galacta Knight: -about how I feel about it. Til then, I hope for you to send another question.

**From Fefie-Daughter-Of-Meta-Knight**

**This isn't as much a question as it is an agreeable opinion: WHY THE HELL DID  
NINTENDO CHOOSE TO GIVE THE KIRBY ANIME TO 4KIDS TV?!?!?! Kirby WOULD have become "the next ****Pikachu****" if they had just given it to a real TV channel, like ****Cartoon Network****, Toonami(THEY would have kept the Japanese names and theme songs), not some retarded ****Saturday morning**** crap station. Fox is on drugs. Hasn't ANYONE noticed yet?! Please just give me your opinion on this Kaabii, Meta Naito-kyou, and Garaktika Naito. Pwease?! And, um...META KNIGHT YOU'RE HOT!**

Meta Knight: *Stares speechlessly at the last comment*

Galacta Knight: Meta-Baby's gotta girlfriend!

Meta Knight: *Blushes* Shut up! I do not!

Galacta Knight: Whatever, anyway, I agree with Fefie on this. Yes, 4Kids utterly killed the Kirby anime, and yes, Toonami and Cartoon Network would have done better. Possibly even put us in human form, which would have been awesome.

Kirby: Why they change Fumu's name to Tiff? Is that even a name?

Meta Knight: Please, at least she doesn't sound like a frickin' illegal immigrant from Mexico! I swear, I will hunt down my English dub voice actor and make him suffer a very, _VERY, _slow death.

Galacta Knight: Well, there you have it. We utterly agree with you. Thank you to everyone who sent in Questions. But I needs MORE! I be bored easily!

Meta Knight: Dear god, this nightmare won't end, will it?

Galacta Knight: Nope!

Meta Knight: *sigh*


	3. Puffballs, Marx and Hugs with food

Meta Knight: I don't believe this…I really don't…

Galacta Knight: *Just laughs his butt off*

**From Gatita101**

**I gots a question!**

(Gotta make this formal)

YO Galacty! Where did you get your weapon and shield? Plus mask and boots and (I  
can go on forever) But more importantly, are you related to Mety in any way or  
Kirby?

(I got more questions next review)

~The Little **CatGirl**

Galacta Knight: Very formal indeed. Your first question I cannot answer. I've been locked up for a good 5,000 years…possibly longer…And that tends to affect the brain.

Meta Knight: For once, we agree on something…

Galacta Knight: And your second question…scares me actually. Just because we're all puffballs ,(lol, balls), doesn't mean we are related.

Meta Knight: I would rather kill myself than ever be related to him…

Kirby: I just don't see how people think that possible…

Galacta Knight: Next Question Please…

**From WaddleDeeAnarchy**

**I'm back! Thanks for answering my query, and look at my fanfiction please.  
This question is partially directed at Kirby as well. Why the heck did you  
team up with all of those other big baddies in The True Arena against the lil'  
guy? Granted, I know you're nice enough, but why? WHY TEAM UP AGAINST YOUR FRIEND WITH MARX FRIGGIN' SOUL? Just curious.**

Galacta Knight: Granted that that is a very interesting question, poor Kirby went into shock at the mention of Marx's Soul…

Kirby: NO MORE BEAMS! NO MORE!!!

Meta Knight: Kirby, there are no beams coming at you. It's all in your head.

Kirby: *Still shivering*

Galacta Knight: Annnnyway, he wanted me to tell you that if he hadn't, he most likely wouldn't be here…Makes sense, as seeing as Marx's Soul form creeps me out as well…

Kirby: BEAMS! MAKE THEM STOP!!!

Meta Knight: The next person to mention Marx what so ever, will be met with a face full of Galaxia…

Galacta Knight: Moving on…

**From ****kaykiddo**

**Kirby hugs you! *squeeze* no question. Sorry!**

Galacta Knight: …

Meta Knight: …

Kirby: HUGS!!! ^_^ I enjoyed the hug!

Galacta Knight: At least we have room for one more question at least…

Meta Knight: Sure…

**From kirby163**

**I gotta question for Kirby!**

Do you like Tomatoes or Watermelons better?

Kirby: There both good. You can choose between good food!

Galacta Knight: oh dear, he's going into ranting mode…

Kirby: You have to like tomatoes cause there soft and red, and make an excellent part of a sandwich, and watermelons are also soft, but they are sweet like candy, but also good for you, and-

Meta Knight: Kirby, I think the person understands now…

Kirby: oh, sorry! ^_^

Galacta Knight: We had great questions today, but-

Meta Knight: you need more, right?

Galacta Knight: you got that right. So send in those reviews!


	4. Glomps R Sweeter Than Capes

Meta Knight: Ugh, Migraine…

Galacta Knight: You just can't help it that they like asking me questions.

Kirby: Questions!

Meta Knight: just get this one over with…

**From ****PlushiePlush**

**Mety-Kun! *Glomps* (a glomp is a huge hug given to someone by a complete  
stranger, incase you didn't know that) I LOVES YOU!**

Okay, this question is for Galactic-Kun and... METY-KUN! Why do you wear the  
masks anyways... is it because you are so absolutely adorable that you think  
no one will take you seriously?

Mety-Kun! Why did you want to fight Galactic-kun anyways? Cuz, I know you  
wanted to, quote, 'Be stronger' But how does that make you stronger... it just  
caused alot of **head injuries****, cuts, and a few minor ****third degree burns****?**

*Glomps Mety again* YAY!

~PlushiePlush~

Meta Knight: I would like to point out that I already knew what a glomp was, and the next person to do that to me shall face my wrath.

Galacta Knight: As for the masks…Well, you wouldn't want us to damage our pretty faces would you?

Meta Knight: I only agree with the part that it protects us, not that were pretty.

Galacta Knight: Whatever.

Meta Knight: And the reason I fought Galacta Knight is for his title. After I beat him, I became the strongest Fighter in the universe…

Galacta Knight: It's all about titles really, and doing your best to defend it. Yes, we honor the knightly code of knightliness, but this is more like for knights who have done many things to get certain titles…like me.

Meta Knight: Hope we didn't confuse you with our answer.

**From Gatita101**

**Hi again! I got more questions for the group!**

Hey Galacty, can your wings turn into a cape like Mety?

Hey Mety, why did you save Galacty if you 'hate' him? TELL US THE TRUTH!

One more for Kirby. Why is your favorite word 'Poyo'?

The Little **CatGirl**

Galacta Knight: Very interesting questions. Well, of course my wings can turn into a cape. I don't leave them out like some idiot saying 'Hey, look at me! I can fly and you can't!' That's just stupid.

Meta Knight: As for me saving Galacta Knight, even though I hate him with a passion, is once again the whole knightly code of knightliness. While I have his title for now, he is given a chance to reclaim it whenever he feels like, by challenging me again. If he should fail a second time, however, then the title belongs to me for good.

Galacta Knight: Exactly.

Kirby: And only like saying 'Poyo' cause it's cute. ^_^

Galacta Knight: No, really. That's the reason why.

**From ****kaykiddo**

**This time, I DO have a question.  
... WHAT KIND OF CANDY DOES META KNIGHT LIKE?**

Meta Knight: …

Galacta Knight: Well, go on. Tell her what you like.

Meta Knight:…chocolate…

Galacta Knight: Eh? What was that? I couldn't quite hear you?

Meta Knight: It's chocolate, alright!?

Galacta Knight: Really? I honestly thought it would be some type of gumball…

Meta Knight: Well, it's chocolate, alright? Just leave me alone…

Kirby: I like chocolate too! ^_^

Galacta Knight: You like almost everything…Keep sending those reviews, people! I be bored VERY easily.


	5. Blame the writing staff!

Galacta Knight: Thankies to whom send in questions! The boredom factor has went down a notch.

Meta Knight: This is a GOOD thing. Less chance of him trying to make us do pointless stuff.

Kirby: I barely talk in this thing! :D

Galacta Knight: Anyway, on to the questions.

**From starflash111**

**It's me again!  
Galacta, my charrie nova/star knight, she lurvees u very much!  
nova/star knight: hai galacty!!^^*hugs*I love you!!**

Okay!  
1:why the frick does meta knight sound like a friggrn mexican!  
2:imma givin kirby a hug!*hug*  
3:why are you pink! its a kinda gay color! but i still think yur cool!  
~starflash~  
p.s*give lots of cookies to author*

YumiStar: COOKIES! I LUVES YOU! ^_^

Kirby: HUGS! I LUVES HER TOOS! ^_^

Galacta Knight: Anyway, we don't know why Meta Knight sounds like a Mexican.

Meta Knight: I blame the English writing staff.

Galacta Knight: It's really the only explanation. And as for why I'm pink…I don't know really…I honestly don't. I guess the creator was stumped on what color I should be, and just went pink that is a shade darker than Kirby's just to confuse people…

Meta Knight: Because creators do that. They piss off there viewers.

Galacta Knight: And Just cause your character's name sounds awesome. *Hands Nova/Star Knight a rose*

**From** **WaddleDeeAnarchy **

**Me ees no WaddleDeeAnarchy. Me ees also not croc from Purls Beefoh Swine  
comic strip. Has you ever killed a zeeba? Eef you has not, den pees geev me  
one.**

Larry da croc

P.S. Ees Kirby gud wit **hot sauce****?**

*Everyone backs away slowly*

Galacta Knight: I don't trust that croc as far as I can throw him…

Kirby: Next Question Please….

**From: Senom299**

**Heylo. ^.^**

OK I'll try to give at least everyone 2 or 3... Ok??

**Meta Knight****: Dude... YOUR FRICKIN AWESOME *runs to glomp, scrolls back up to  
glomp warning and backs off* Cool sword :D**

**Galacta Knight****: YOU! YOU STOLE MAH COOKEHS! GET BACK HERE! YOU OWE ME FOR  
THOSE! :'(**

Kirby: Wait if you can say crap other than poyo WHY DID U NOT IN THE SHOW?

Meta Knight again: Can we please duel? *gets out Din's Fire to transform into  
Lacri*

Galacta Knight AGAIN: :( I WANT MAH COOKIES BACK... meh. can I see your  
swords? ... Oh shiny...

Kirby again: Can you eat a bunny and say DAH?

Hehehe rabbits

Author: Can you have my character Lacri as a guest? *sends her out in pouring  
rain while it's really sunshine* Pwease?

Meta Knight... LAST ONE I SWEAR: Would you get my cookies back from Galacta  
Knight? I don't care if you almost kill him, just make him gimme back mah  
cookies!

Meta Knight: Good, you remembered my warning. And thank you. I keep Galaxia as clean as possible.

Galacta Knight: NEVER! ALL YOUR COOKIES ARE BELONING TO ME! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Kirby: The writing staff made me only say poyo. ):

Meta Knight: Gladly. *pulls out Galaxia*

Galacta Knight: MY COOKIES. Of course you can see my lance. Not.

Kirby: Nope. Cause bunnies don't have powers.

YumiStar: Sends me a private message wit her bio, and I shall think it over!

Meta Knight: Just give back the person's cookies, Galacta Knight.

Galacta Knight: Too late. Ate em all.

Meta Knight: *sighs in frustration*

Galacta Knight: MORE QUESTIONS MAKES ME HAPPY!


	6. Chocolate And OC Profile

Galacta Knight: Ahh, sweet glorious questions.

Meta Knight: Oh joy…

Kirby: Questions! :D

**From kaykiddo**

**YES! You answered my question (not that you don't...)!  
(Gives Kirby, ****Meta Knight****, ****Galacta Knight****, and YumiStar chocolate since all  
of you are awesome and I'm happy.)  
Okay, here's my questions:  
Galacta, do you ever want to steal Galaxia?**

Also, how long can Meta Knight NOT be annoyed when Kirby says poyo like  
forever?

YES, they ARE random questions and you can't blame me for them cause I love  
randomness! Bye-bye!

YumiStar: YAY! CHOCOLATE! YOU ARE THE AWSOME-NESS!

Kirby: THANK YOU! ^_^

Galacta Knight: Many thanks.

Meta Knight: Oh sweet delectable chocolate, how I've missed you.

Galacta Knight: Anyway, to answer you question, no I would never steal Galaxia, because Meta Knight would just rip me in shreds if I even tried.

Meta Knight: You got that right…And I can not be annoyed when Kirby says 'poyo', because it's the writing staff's fault he wasn't allowed to talk much in his own series…

Galacta Knight: I like hearing from many people again, so if any questions are random, I don't care! Send them in!

**From Senom299 (Wants mah cookies grr)**

**Eh, I'm to lazy to pm... And I'm anonymous... so here.**

Lacri  
10  
Al Bhed (from Final Fantasy), twilian (Zelda), AND sheikah (also Zelda)  
Al Bhed Form: scarlet hair, emerald green eyes, fair skin, blue halter with  
white rose embedded in center, silver skirt, barefoot, **two swords**** with  
bloodred streaks running through the center  
Twilian Form: Looks like Midna (****Google**** her image) But taller and hair goes  
down in black  
Sheikah Form: Like ****Sheik**** (google him again) But with ****long black hair****  
Likes: meta Knight, chocolate, swords, black mages (such as herself),  
cookies, her ocarina. One word for her true love: Vaati. The wind mage.  
Dislikes: Galacta Knight. VERY HEAVILY CUZ HE STOLE OUR COOKIES.**

Alright moving on to questions, YAY!  
Galacta knight: Yes we don't like you... She wants the cookies... she will  
steal your mask! MWAHAHAHA!  
**Meta Knight****: Which episode can I see you take off your mask, if any, cuz I  
didn't see it yet!  
Kirby. Try inhaling Galacta Knight... He tastes like chocolate tomatoes! xD  
Galacta Knight: REVENGE! MAH COOKIES GRR Oh what's your fave color? *steals  
mask, looks for cookies* WHERE ARE THEY HIDDEN!  
Oh wait if you ate them *uses magic to pul open stomach without killing* Dude  
what have you been eating O_O YAY FIUND THE COOKIES!**

Sayonora! Byebye!

~Senom299

Galacta Knight: If want my mask, you'll have to pry it from my cold dead fingers. Not only that, but then you'll have to face the wrath of my fangirls afterwards! MWAHAHAHA!!!

Meta Knight: no episode of the Kirby anime had me taking my mask off. It's all in the Kirby games.

Kirby: Chocolate tomatoes???

Galacta Knight: Don't listen to it! It's a trap!

Kirby: *pondering*

Galacta Knight: Magenta is my favorite color, MY COOKIES! GRAR! *holds mask to self* DON'T. TOUCH. THE MASK! *Feels cookies being pulled out with yesterday's mystery meat* NOOOOOO-GLARP-OOOOOOO!!!! MAH COOKIES!!! D:

YumiStar: Nice bio for your character. I'll need to ponder on it for a while, seeing as I don't want her to start fighting with Galacta Knight every five minutes…

**From Gatita101**

**(This questioning is fun!)**

Galacty and Mety, why is it, you two have wings and Kirby doesn't? Since your  
all (cute, dangerous, adorable, deadly, lovable) puffballs, will Kirby-kins grow  
wings or something? When I read the wing ability description it said" Fly young  
kirby! Doesn't that feel good? "So do you love to fly Kirby?

And Galacty-kun, do you ever think, if there was a second series to Hoshi No  
Kaabii (Highly doubt it) Do you think you'd be in it? And what do you think your  
role would be?

CatGirls over and out! (For now)

~The Little **CatGirl**

Galacta Knight: First, I need to ask something of you. Are you using another friend's account for this? Because you keep signing out as 'The Little CatGirl'. It nothing wrong with that, just wondering.

Meta Knight: As to why me and Galacta Knight have wings, and Kirby does not…well, I was a demon beast created by nightmare, but Galacta Knight is not so sure…

Galacta Knight: I still need to read 'WaddleDeeAnarchy' story. Maybe That might clear up some things.

Meta Knight: And Kirby doesn't have any wings, because I think he was just made that way. Most likely due to his copy ability…and possibly the dang writing staff again…

Kirby: And when I have the wing ability, I do love to fly. It feels nice! ^_^

Galacta Knight: I should be. I'm just too awesome to not be in any kind of series. I would most likely get the 'villain who turned good' kind of role.

Kirby: More questions me less boredom!


	7. Writing Staff Questions Again

Galacta Knight: I love all you people who understands my problem!

Meta Knight: Just answer the damn questions…

Galacta Knight: Right.

**From starflash111**

**i am on a never ending quest to end boredom!! And give authors cookies!*gives  
more cookies*  
this is a really awesome story, and it has all three of my fav charries in  
it!!  
ohh right!! questions!!  
why do you work for d, meta knight? hes a fat jerk!  
and nova has somthing for galacta knight...  
nova: a power orb! it makes you stronger!*gives power orb*  
cause you gave me the rose!  
and more hugs for kirby!*hugs*  
*meta knigt gets nothing cause he dosent like hugs or nova***

YumiStar: Oh boy, cookies!

Meta Knight: I only work for that fat idiot, cause no one else pays as much…

Galacta Knight: Makes sense…oh, thanks for the power orb, Nova! ^_^

Kirby: yay, more hugs for me! ^_^

**From Kdean8**

**ok i was wondering when someone would write this good job so far**

okay this one is for Mety and Kriby  
alot of people have noticed that you well..."kiss" your helper to restore  
their health as well, what's up with that?

**Galacta Knight****, no offense but you were an easy boss for me but your pretty  
cool nice wings by the way very graceful**

once again nice job

Meta Knight: Um, well…*blushes*

Kirby: Were just sharing food. I don't gets what wrong…

Galacta Knight: Since those two aren't really answering your question, I shall explain. They had to keep moving while restoring health somehow, so they quickly share it by 'kissing'. And no offense taken when you say I was easy. Some people have better time with bosses. Glad you like my wings. ^_^

**From stichangelreuben**

**Hello, I got some few Q's for all of ya.**

**Meta Knight****: (give you a large bar of chocolate) in the Japanese Anime, I was  
wondering if you ever fallen in love with someone. And...how did you, Jecra,  
and Garlude met each other?**

Kirby: I felt bad for you that the writers only wanted you to say "poyo". So  
here's a question. If your writer/Creator decided to make another Anime how  
old do you want to be? and If you have to choose between Ribbon, **ChuChu****, and  
the girl that paints (Sorry i forgot her name.) who do you choose? Last one,  
some people were confused if you're a boy or a girl, but the creator said  
that you are a boy. Sorry if i'm rude but which gender are you really?**

Glactic Knight: In the game you were sealed long ago, how long did you sleep?  
it's ok to guess. If you're in Anime, which side do you think you are in;  
Demons/Holy Nightmare Co. or **Star Warriors****? I'm sorry if i'm invading your  
personal life but did you ever fallen in love with someone? make friends?  
please tell me, its ok if you don't remember.**

this is a question for all three of you; if you're in a duel each other,  
which person are you going to attack?

(P.S. plz read my story, To the Past.)

Meta Knight: mmmm, chocolate. And of course I've fallen in love before. I may be a asshole now, but that doesn't mean I was one back then. War does that to a person. And me, Jecra, and Garlude met during one of our missions.

Kirby: I wanna be 15! Then they have no excuses! I would choose Ribbon. She was nice. ^_^ And I'm a boy who likes pink! :D

Galacta Knight: Um, most likely around 5,000 years or so…most likely more. Can't remember, brain is fuzzy in that section. I would most likely be on the demons side, and thanks to Kirby, would be turned to there side…just because he can do that. Love life huh…no clue…hope so old ex doesn't show up on my doorstep one day. Friends…the only friends I've made so far are Kirby and Meta Knight, even if the latter hates my guts.

Meta Knight: I would go after Galacta Knight…

Kirby: I wouldn't really be able to do it unless they attacked me first…

Galacta Knight: Kirby. Just because he's too cute for his own good.

YumiStar: Send in more questions!!!!


	8. Lacri Cameo and Cuteness Denial

Galacta Knight: Hey everyone. We gots us a guest for today, and hopefully, she'll return in the future!

Kirby: Please welcome **Senom299's **OC character,

YumiStar: Lacri!!!

Meta Knight: Hooray…

Lacri [inAl Bhed form]: Salutations…

Galacta Knight: Anyway, let's answer some questions!

**From ****Kdean8**

**Thanks for answering my question Galatica Knight, it's sounds logical as far  
as a kirby game is, I expected Kirby to be calm about the question, being the  
loveable puffball we all know and adore  
now for questions**

**Meta Knight****:  
Which one of your allies is your fav? like Sir Kibble(lol dogfood), Mace  
Knight, Sailor Dee, etc I like Biospark just cuz he/she looks cool  
and there's nothing wrong with being gay Mety  
but in all honesty you're very cool and your my best character in brawl along  
with Kirby  
well hell you're the main reason i'm into the kirby series**

Kirby:  
Just wanted to say hi and peace out man

Galatica Knight:  
I think you should have been in brawl as a boss or as a playable character  
cuz i'm starting to like ya more and more, if i could only draw feathered  
wings...  
but you defenly outrank Dedede on my fav characters =3

(Keep up the awesome work YamiStar)

Galacta Knight: Your welcome.

Lacri: Meta Knight is gay…

Meta Knight: I am not gay…

Galacta Knight: *pfft* please, your about as straight as a circle.

Meta Knight: Shut it, Galacta Knight. Anyway, I prefer Sailor Dee. He listens more than most of the other ones. And I am Very glade that I'm one of your favorite characters.

Kirby: Hi! ^_^

Galacta Knight: I enjoy your complements. And I really do wish I could get into brawl…

Lacri: Brawl is awesome. Galacta Knight would make it even better.

YumiStar: It's YumiStar, not YamiStar. But yes, I shall keep up the awsomeness!

**From starflash111**

**hm... its still awesome! YumiStar, are you un-bored yet??  
can nova plz help answer questions??plz!  
your story is also helping with ma boredum  
why,why,why are you all puffballs!  
why does metaknight sound smexyer in the Japanese anime,  
and why did i almost forget to give you guiz cookies!  
*gives cookies of awsomeness*  
and moar hugs fur kirby!!*hugz of awsomness*  
i must be gettin annoying by now, but im a ****galacta knight**** fangirl!!^^(its  
cause he's hawt!!)**

Galacta Knight: I love getting questions from this person.

YumiStar: Sadly, boredom is a hard thing to get rid of.

Galacta Knight: Of course Nova can help answer questions!

Lacri: Glade they helped your bordem.

Meta Knight: Because the creator made us that way. And I don't know why I sound Sexier in the Japanese anime…

Kirby: Cookies! ^_^ And Hugs!

Lacri: Nice.

Galacta Knight: Another Fangirl for me!

**From WaddleDeeAnarchy**

**Yo, sorry about that last review. Dmn crocs hacked my account...**

Anyway, have you read my story? Is it accurate? And does your lance have a  
name? I think I have an idea though. Is it...(whispers in ear)? Oh, and  
Kirby, how do you 'tame' your enemies to help you in KSS? Thanks for reading!

Galacta Knight: Hello again. No worries. Dmn crocs always try to eat people.

I shall read your story soon. Though answering the fans questions first is a priority.

Kirby: I don't know how that happens. It just sort of happens.

Lacri: Kirby games make on sense.

**From Gatita101**

** questioner just became the questionie. =^v^=**

To answer YOUR question,I like to sign off like that because ,(To my  
past)when I was a baby I was given the nickname Gatita(hence my choice of  
penname)I'm basicly known as the little catgirl to every person who knows  
I sign off like that to see if anyone can recognize my well known  
signature.(don't we all have a sig?)

Enough about me,

So Galacty,can you describe the last moments before being shunned inside a  
pretty diamond for athousand years?

Mety,do you think yours wings are neat?I love wings!You better take your  
advantage of flying!I envy everything that can fly.

*sighs*moving on before i'm depressed.

KIRBY-KINS,when your finally grown up,are you going to hide your **adorable****  
****face**** behind a mask like the other two puffballs behind you?**

Yes I know what you guys look like under the  
mask!MUAHAHAHA-GAH-SHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!

Galacta Knight: Hmm, makes sense enough…And I think I heard evil laughter. Can't quite remember…

Meta Knight: I enjoy my flying. Flying is awesome. I will defiantly take advantage of flying.

Kirby: No. Because being adorable is awesome to me.

Galacta Knight: I protect my pretty little face.

Lacri: What's your excuse, Meta Knight?

Meta Knight: …no one will take me seriously…

Galacta Knight: You and your damn Pride…

YumiStar: Keep sending in those questions people!

Lacri: Hope to see you all soon…


	9. VOCALOID controls the universe

Galacta Knight: _Wait a sec HEY! I am a man Run over me and I'll run over you with my road-roller; Isn't something a bit wrong with my image Hidder power is Actually; A beautiful voice as like never been before; Listen!! Taking key up high-_

Meta Knight: You've been listening to too many VOCALOID songs…

Galacta Knight: Whatever…

**From Senom299**

**I think you got mixed up. Lacri hates GALACTA KNIGHT, not META KNIGHT. Anyway  
I better hurry and give questions before my internet dies out again.**

Everyone: What do you think of Lacri? In all forms, I need help knowing what  
people think for my writing with her.  
**Galacta Knight****: Don't worry, Lacri got some free cookies at the store. She  
doesn't hate you anymore. Now she hates King Idiot and his idiot servant.  
****Meta Knight****: Sorry she insulted you! Here's some GALACTA KNIGHT PROOF COOKIES  
to make it up! :D  
Kirby: Do you like spinach? Or any other vegetable?  
Galacta Knight: Alright here's an actual question If you wanted, would you  
attack King Idiot? If so, you can :****D****  
****Meta Knight****: I don't care if he stops paying you, same question as Galacta  
Knight. I'LL PAY YOU!  
Author: If you're still using Lacri, can you use her Sheikah and Twili  
forms?**

OK Senom299, TBStorycrafter OUT! :D Byebyes, Sayonora, whatev bye

Galacta Knight: Oh, we didn't exactly clear that up, did we?

Meta Knight: She was saying Galacta Knight would make SuperSmash Brothers Brawl more awesome, because if was chosen, then they would have to put in his theme song, which we all know kicks ass.

Galacta Knight: Damn Straight! And other than also hating my guts, she's alright.

Meta Knight: Agreed.

Kirby: I like her! ^_^

Galacta Knight: I'm glade that she doesn't hate me anymore, but who doesn't hate King idiot? Srsly.

Meta Knight: meh, I'm used to people hating me. I may have many fans, but that doesn't mean that I don't have a few people who hate me…Galacta Knight Proof Cookies, eh? Awesome.

Galacta Knight: Of course I would attack that idiot. Who doesn't want to attack that idiot? Other than Kirby, anyway…

Meta Knight: if he stops paying me 1,000,000 bucks, I will. That's really the only reason I'm working for him…

Galacta Knight: HE'S PAYING YOU THAT MUCH!?

Kirby: Meta Knight's rich! O_O

YumiStar: She'll appear again. Hopefully, soon. ^_^

**From starflash111**

**if ya want nova's profile, then here it is!!^^**

name: nova archer/star knight  
age:25  
looks: dark blue eyes, golden-reddish hair to the middle of her back, white,  
gold and silver armor, and wings made of pure star energy, and she has a  
golden long sword.

And here are...cookies!*gives cookies* and questions  
YumiStar, you friggen rock! *worships*  
why have I seen Yaoi of Meta knight and **Galacta knight****!!  
Are you 2 gay for each other??  
And some cookies for Lacri!!*gives*  
and of course more hugs for kirby!! *hugs*  
(P.S. My friend Ashley is a major fan of Meta knight, she thinks he is hotter  
than anyone!!)**

Galacta Knight: If we never get a review from this girl, then that means the world is ending…

Meta Knight: I agree on that as well…

Kirby: Yep! ^_^

YumiStar: I have a worshiper!

Meta Knight: Wait….what?!?!?!

Galacta Knight: _Here we go! (For) Revolution!! Let's unite here my fellow Kagamine family; Here we go! (For) Revolution!! Let's unite here my fellow Kagamine family-_

Meta Knight: Would you stop singing!!!

Galacta Knight: What? It's not my fault that the VOCALOID'S are slowly conquering the universe…Oh, the question. We may be gay-

Meta Knight: I'M NOT GAY! I LIKE WOMEN, DAMNIT!!!

Galacta Knight: right…as I have stated a few chapters ago, your as straight as a circle…anyway, even though we may be gay, me and him together is like trying to turn the sun green.

Kirby: LOL! :D

YumiStar: I'll hold those cookies for Lacri…

Meta Knight: Tell your friend that, while I appreciate having fans, if she ever tries to glomp me, hug me, or take Galaxia, I will skewer her.

Galacta Knight: Um, next question…

**From Starrgrl24**

**Crap, I have been addicted to the mario archive so I didn't notice this fic.  
I would have been sending in question all the time T.T Anyways. *gives a evil  
smile***

**Meta Knight****: YOU ARE FREAKIN' AWESOME. *fangirl squeal* I love you! I always wanted to ask this question for my whole life: why the crap your ship always blow up!?! It's so awesome, but it gets destroyed, all the time. How did you  
get it fixed? Did you have some kind of insurance? Or do you use waddle dees  
as slaves to repair your ship? HOW do you do it?**

Kirby: what is your all-time favorite food?

Galacta Knight: I really think your awesome and I hope you will be in the next  
super **smash bros**** game. :) Sorry, I have no question for now. ;D**

Galacta Knight: Mario is also taking over the universe very slowly…it's there though.

Meta Knight: Resist the urge to run away…that's a good question actually. It's like the universe itself just doesn't want me to have it or somethin…And as I stated before, I'm stickin rich. I can always build a new one…The waddle dees help by there own free will. I swear, they just might be nicer than Kirby, and that's saying something.

Kirby: If I really hade to choose, it would be bacon. Bacon is yummy!

Galacta Knight: Wait…there gonna make another one?!?!?! Hell's YEAH! I hope I am too!!!

Meta Knight: *sighs*

**From Kaykiddo**

**wow... I'm so lazy, I can't even log in. So...  
To Kirby: LOTS OF HUGS!  
...Do you like EVERY ****type of food****?**

TO **Meta Knight****: more chocolate... unless you like other stuff too.  
What happened when you were a kid? How did you become a ****star warrior****?**

To Galacta Knight:er... i guess a Nova?...  
What would you do IF you had Galaxia?

Oh, well. SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!

Kirby: Yay, Hugs! ^_^ And yes, I do. Food is nummy!

Galacta Knight: yes, it is quite nummy…

Meta Knight: Keep the free chocolate coming. It's going away into my stash. As a kid? Hmmm, I was almost like Kirby, but I didn't take shit from anybody. I joined after I was rescued by Sir Arthur, who didn't know I was Demon beast at the time, and trained me.

Galacta Knight: Wait, you mean like in Nova the fangirl who likes me? Or Galactic Nova? Anyway, if I hade Galaxia, I would kick King Idiot's butt over and Over again.

Meta Knight: Nice. That's exactly what I think of doing every time he's ranting at me.

YumiStar: _Let's go guys! (For) revolution!! _

Galacta Knight: _Let's unite here my fellow;_

Meta Knight:_ Let's unite here my fellow;_

Kirby: _Let's unite here my fellow; Kagamine family!!!_

(More Questions Please! ^_^ )


	10. Sweets makes everything better

Galacta Knight: We would like to take this time to apologize to **kirby163 **for not answering any questions you hade.

Meta Knight: Yes. We are very busy trying to answer many questions each day, and some tend to slip our minds.

Kirby: We're sorry.

**Starrgrl24**

**Woo!  
I am so happy.  
****Meta Knight****: how do feel about having so much fangirls?  
Kirby: If you were forced to become a ****vegetarian****, what will you do?  
Galacta Knight: Since you hate King DeDeDe so much, are you willing to throw  
King DeDeDe and take his crown and proclaim yourself as king? You all hate the  
King! This question can also go to Meta Knight and Kirby.  
Thanks for answering my questions. ^o^  
~starrgrl**

Meta Knight: I feel the frickin Jonas Brothers.

Galacta Knight: LoL, Jonas Brothers.

Kirby: I eat tomatoes!

Galacta Knight: I would if I wanted to be King, but if I was King, then I couldn't answer any of my fans questions anymore.

Meta Knight: Ditto.

Galacta Knight: We would just have to find a more suitable King…

**From senom299**

**MWAHAHAHA I HAVE RETURNED *cough***

**Alright Meta Knight**** if you have so much money already HOW DO YOU NEED TO KEEP  
WORKING? YOU CAN RETIRE WITH THAT MUCH! O_O  
Lacri: Yay my cookies *takes cookies and nibbles* Yum. Cokies. OMG THEY'RE  
COFFEE FLAVORED ****CHOCOLATE CHIPS****!  
Me: Lacri those are coffee beans-oh snap._.  
Lacri goes hyper. She will not recover until next chapter. Anyway  
Kirby: YOU DIDN'T ANSWER DO YOU LIKE THOSE UGLY VEGGIES?  
Galacta Knight:Yeah...Are you addicted to singing? I sing all the time, it calms me down when stressed.  
**

**Yumistar: YOU ARE AWESOME Too many cookies though but here's some ****ice****  
****cream****... Galacta Knight proof.  
Galacta Knight again: i feel bad about the ****mystery meat**** so HERE'S SOME ****RIBEYE****STEAK****! ACTUAL MEAT YAY YOU. Kirby proof xD  
Kirby again: OK Here's an endless tub of ****ice cream**** that can't melt. Enjoy!  
:D**

Everyone can swim in and eat the ice cream. It's all flavors, suited to  
favorite tastes! *grabs spoon and bites a lil* OMG YUM **MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP****...  
Anyhow, Byebye! Senom299, Tbstorycrafter out. Sayanora.**

Meta Knight: More money could never hurt…

Kirby: I like all types of foods. Especially Veggies! ^_^

Galacta Knight: Meh, a little bit. Manly VOCALOID stuff…

YumiStar: YAY, Ice-Cream! My second favorite junkfood!

Galacta Knight: Sweet, steak. Thankies.

Kirby: O_o Endless…tube…

Meta Knight: Awesome.

Galacta Knight: Endless with all flavors. That'll keep him busy all right.

**From Kaykiddo**

**oh... don't believe "Anomonous" Yumi Star...this story rocks! and I can't  
decide whether or not this is just plain funny or random... oh well.  
ok... I GIVE EVERYBODY MORE CHOCOLATE AND MONEY(scoops up some bags of money from D's vault and tosses them out to everybody)  
...if Kirby doesn't really like money, I'll give him a lollipop!  
So, right now, I'm stuck on an isolated island because my English teacher  
sent me out here (IT'S TRUE! NOBODY BELIEVES ME BUT MY FRIENDS IN MY CLASS O_O). I just have a laptop. YAY!  
Kirby, what's your ALL-TIME favorite flavor of ice-cream?  
****Meta Knight****, do you like white or dark chocolate better?  
****Galacta Knight****, what's your favorite kind of food?  
Right now, I'm just hungry...which is why I'm questioning about food... oh  
well! BYE!**

Galacta Knight: HA! IN YOUR FACE ANOMONOUS!!!

YumiStar: It's both. :3

Meta Knight: LOL, King Idiot got robbed.

Kirby: mmm, chocolate…and lollipop!

Galacta Knight: Teachers can do that?!

Meta Knight: How irresponsible…

Kirby: Cookie Dough! ^_^

Meta Knight: Dark Chocolate.

Galacta Knight: Pizza. Plain, I know. But I think it's awesome.

YumiStar: Take care on that island.

**From Gardemoth**

**Yes! Galacta knight...YOU RULE! *fangirl squeal*  
Yes, I'm also a ****Galacta Knight**** fangirl. You're epic dude! Okay, first,  
gifts.  
To Kirby: HUGZ! :D  
To Galacta Knight: Man...I might have to stick with just the shrine on this  
one  
To ****Meta Knight****: A XL bag of Lindor Truffles! Coz they're good! xD**

Okay, now, for questions.  
Kirby: Do you know why Tiff acts like sutch a ** sometimes?  
Galacta Knight: I just got 1 question for you...Can you go get me Wolfwrath?  
I think he's cute! Plus, I wants another doggie!  
Meta Knight: Sry...No question...  
Well, that's all for now!

Oh, and Yumi-san, can I have Galacta Knight once you're done with him? I  
wanna see how he'll do up against Chase Young...(hee hee hee...)

Love and Affection, Gardemoth  
p.s-I know! Long review, lol!

Galacta Knight: Awesome, another fan.

Kirby: Hugs make everything happy! ^____^

Galacta Knight: I have a shrine dedicated to me??? Hell's Yeah!

Meta Knight: And there Dark chocolate, too. Awesome.

YumiStar: We say that word a lot…

Galacta Knight: Yes, we do.

Kirby: I don't know…maybe because she's always trying to keep me from being eaten by monsters constantly?

Galacta Knight: Yeah, stress like that can't be good…a wolf wrath, huh? Then I won't be here next few chapters. Getting one of those is very hard, but I'll see what I can do.

Meta Knight: Don't mind. I'll enjoy my chocolate.

YumiStar: You're a fan. You can use hime anytime you want, because you have that power! :D

**From starflash111**

**hai again!  
about my last reveiw, ashley would never ever glomp,steal galaxia or do  
anything to meta knight, and i has worship, cookies and nova says  
hai!!*cookies and worship* nova:hai guys!!**

in super **smash bros****, why does king idiot do "the big fat gay dance" as his  
final smash!its soo gay!  
can nova hug galacta knight? she wont glomp him or anything!!**

and here are moar hugs!*hugz*

Meta Knight: Your friend is very smart for deciding this.

Galacta Knight: Hi, Nova.

Kirby: COOKIES!

YumiStar: WORSHIP!

Meta Knight: King idiot does that dance, because he can't doing anything else. And yes, it is gay.

Galacta Knight: Mmmmm, okay. *Hugs Nova*

Kirby: HUGS! ^_____^

**Fang289**

**This is new and exciting! Here's a question for all three of you!**

When you are in space, ignoring the fact that normal creatures would explode  
due to pressure drop and then freeze due to the extremely cold temperature,  
how do you breathe?

I'll need to know this for a story I'm gonna write.

Galacta Knight: Let me see, um…we can breath in space because are bodies adapt to the airs around the universe, so we can travel. That's what nightmare said anyway when he created us…

Meta Knight: We are demon beasts, after all…

Kirby: But how we don't freeze???

Galacta Knight: No Clue! ^_^

Meta Knight: Yes, well, I figure it has to do with being a demon beast as well…

Galacta Knight: Hope you accept the answer.

YumiStar: Send in More questions!!!


	11. Galacta Knight Goes get a wolfwrath

YumiStar Here. The 'Ask Galacta Knight' Story will continue, but Galacta Knight won't be here for a few chapters…

Galacta Knight: Yeah…I promised **Gardemoth **that I would get her a wolf wrath, and I need to go find one on hot beat planet. That's the only place you can mainly find one, but there also very rare to see anyway. I hope to be back as soon as possible.

Meta Knight: Good luck, I guess…And don't you go dying after all that hard work I did of saving your life…

Galacta Knight: *Genuine Smile* Of course, Meta Knight.

Kirby: Be careful, uncle G…*Close to Crying*

Galacta Knight: Don't worry Kirby, I will be…*Hugs*

Kirby: *Hugs back*

Galacta Knight: Well, I'm off. Wish me Luck everyone, and keep sending in those Questions.

[Galacta turns his cape into his angel like wings, and flies off into space towards Hotbeat]


	12. Already missed by many

YumiStar: Hi, everyone!

Kirby: We're glade that your all still sending in questions.

Meta Knight: Let the answering the begin!

**kirby163**

**Have fun on Hot Beat Galacta Knight!**

So I have a question for Mety: What do you think of  
IntelligentShipping(MetyXFumu)?

Meta Knight: It's sad, and people should know better!

YumiStar: Yep…

**From Starrgrl24**

**You all make me so happy :)  
****Meta Knight****: On a few episodes of the kirby anime, I saw you drive a car. How  
did you learn to drive?  
Kirby: I should have seen that coming. I have no questions for you so I got  
you some bacon!  
Galacta Knight and Meta Knight: How do you sleep at night with those mask on!  
Let alone eat or drink!?!**

Meta Knight: Just because King idiot made me swear loyalty, doesn't mean I have to listen to him when it comes to not touching stuff…

Kirby: LOL!

YumiStar: Nice.

Kirby: Bacon! ^_^

Meta Knight: Erm, Galacta Knight isn't here right now, but I think I speak for both of when I say that we only take them off for those reasons. It's difficult to eat with them on…

**From kaykiddo**

**Oh...Galacta Knight's going on a trip to get Wolf wrath for Gardemoth (I hope  
he does...)?. TAKE CARE GALACTA KNIGHT! (sob)  
Well...I was gonna ask him a question, but...  
I'M STILL STUCK ON THIS ISLAND! I am being forced(with six other periods) to stay on this island...look back for more info. I found a chicken and made  
friends with it ^^.  
Okay, to Kirby, ****COOKIE DOUGH ICE CREAM****! i love it too^^  
So, Kirby, what's your favorite ability you like to transform into?  
To ****Meta Knight****: Dark chocolate and a box of FREE(cough cough) milk chocolate  
with toffee nuggets 'cause I have to sell them.  
Meta Knight, what do you do in your free time?  
...I'm done here.**

YumiStar: You made friends with a chicken???

Kirby: Cool. :)

Meta Knight: Uh, yeah…cool…

Kirby: I like the parasol power. I like to float down! ^_^

Meta Knight: Cool, more free chocolate. *takes* My free time…I like to read books.

YumiStar: Of course you do…

**From Gardemoth**

**Ooh...Tell GK that I said 'Thanx', for me YumiStar. And, tell him that, yes,  
I do have a shrine dedicated to him. He's just that awesome.**

Ok, since Galacta Knight isn't here, I'll have to curb my ever-growing  
boredness by asking Kirby and **Meta Knight questions****...**

But, sry. I don't have any gifts for you Meta Knight...Azelf stole all my  
chocolate for Suicune's birthday party, and a friend has all my power  
crystals. But Kirby can have another hug! *hugs*

Mkay...Questions...I only have one for both Kirby and Meta Knight(i would  
have more, but i'm sleepy and can't manage more than one).

Kirby & Meta: Who do you think is better? Paramore, **Katy Perry****, or ****Rihanna****?**

Sry I don't have any more questions!  
Love and Affection, Gardemoth

YumiStar: Alrighty, I will. ^_^

Kirby: Hug! ^___^

Meta Knight: Meh, I have a lot chocolate anyway…

Kirby: I vote for Katy! Katy sounds nice! ^__^

Meta Knight: Rihanna, I guess…

YumiStar: Now go get some sleep!

**From starflash111**

**nova:O_O o noe no galacty!!  
me:there,there...**

okay! here is worship!!*worship*

and here we go!!

why dont you guys have legs?!?!  
meta knight, ashley says hai  
imma huggin kirby gain!*hug*  
when is nova gunna help wid the questions??  
and i has cookies, and CHOCOLATE!*cookies n chocolate*  
(meta knight gets chocolate too)  
my freind on da is also givin meh a piccy of galacta for meh birthday!

YumiStar: Awww, don't cry Nova! When Galacta Knight gets back, we'll let you help with questions.

Kirby: Yep. And we don't have legs, cause our creator created us that way…

Meta Knight: Hi, Ashly.

Kirby: COOKIES!

Meta Knight: Chocolate stash is now officially big.

YumiStar: Awesome, Galacta Knight picture!

**From Kdean8**

**Damn i missed Galacta Knight  
first things first how is everybody?**

YumiStar: sorry i typed your name incorrectly

**Meta Knight****: Dark Chocolate, really? well they say dark chocolate is good for  
your heart especially at your age -coughmegaoldiecough- you know just a  
warning I have a tendency to humiliate characters if i like them -evil laugh-**

Kirby: what's your fav helper? mine are Biospark, **Wheelie**** and Knuckle Joe**

see ya guys on a later date

YumiStar: Don't worry, he'll be back soon.

Kirby: We're all doin fine, thanx! ^_^

YumiStar: No offense taken.

Meta Knight: I'm not that old…yet…

Kirby: I like wheelie and knuckle joe, too! ^___^

YumiStar: See ya!

Kirby: Keep sending in questions!!!!


	13. Attention!

YumiStar here…This particular chapter, don't leave questions. I need to say that since my laptop's charger decided not to work, I won't be on until I get a new one. I won't be gone for long, but answers will take a little longer. Hope to see you all again soon! ;)


	14. A Post Card From Galacta Knight!

YumiStar: Finally, were back!

Meta Knight: Stupid computer died on us…

Kirby: I missed everyone…

YumiStar: Well, let the answering begin!!!!

**From starflash111**

**nova:yey i get to help soon! hai guys!  
me:calm down nova!!  
ashley: hai!**

why arent sword and blade helping! they should help wid questions too!!  
moar cookies!*cookies* they have alot of chocolate in them!!

and...marx says hi!

*worship*

Meta Knight: Hello, everyone.

Kirby: Hi, nova! ^_^

YumiStar: Good question, actually.

Meta Knight: I asked them to keep tabs on King idiot. That's only reason he hasn't appeared yet…

Kirby: COOKIES! ^___^

YumiStar: With lots of chocolate!!!

Meta Knight: Hello Marx…

Kirby:….

YumiStar: Kirby has his reasons for being silent…

**From kirby163**

**Kirby what do you think of StarShipping? (YouXFumu)  
Ya I have pairings on the brain.  
Sence you already have too much chocolate, I''ll give you hats! *Gives Mety  
Lucario hat* *Gives Kirby Pikachu hat* *Gives Yumi Kirby hat*  
PS Give this hat to Galatic Knight when he gets back *Gives Mirror Kirby hat***

YumiStar: LOL, starshipping.

Kirby: Me and Fumu are only friends…

YumiStar: And we gets hats! Awesomeness to the max!!!

Meta Knight: How'd you know that I liked Lucario??? [takes and puts on hat]

Kirby: Yay, Pikachu hat! ^___^ [puts on hat]

YumiStar: I gots me a Kirby hat! ^__^ [Also puts on hat] And I will give Galacta Knight Mirror Kirby hat when he gets back.

**From WaddleDeeAnarchy**

**Shoot. I was gonna ask him something too. Well, I assume that it's kinda  
warm on HotBeat, and my Magmortar(has lava cannons for arms)is kinda antsy,  
and(gets Godfather accent)ya betta lookit mah stroy or he'll visit you, see?  
Oh, yeah, and why do you guys get treats so much? You could get fat. So,  
being a loving fan, I brought...****BRUSSELS**** SPROUTS! Be healthy, be Happy!**

YumiStar: We will read you story…

Meta Knight: As soon as Galacta Knight gets back…

Kirby: We like sweets! ^_^

Meta Knight: That doesn't mean you shouldn't neglect eating healthy foods either. [Accepts Brussels sprouts]

YumiStar: I eat my broccoli, and my carrots, and so on…

Meta Knight: Right…

**From Kaykiddo**

**Oh... I made a mistake. Can you NOT count that last review? yeah..  
This is my excuse. (Entering serious mode)So, I was thinking of some  
questions and pressed enter and then tab. The tab, however, led to the submit  
button and then I pressed enter. o_O  
SORRY I AM SO SORRY I APOLOGIZE TO THE WHOLE WORLD!  
Okay, enough of that. DON'T count my last review.  
So, I am stuck on this island and burning wood. ha ha. I am also dancing  
around and waving my arms like an idiot.  
NOW (for real) to the gifts and questions.  
YumiStar: (gives an apology letter) Thanks for updating so fast( )  
Kirby: I give you a lot of ****cookie dough ice cream****!  
Do you like ALL the abilities you transform into?  
****Meta Knight****: more chocolate!  
Why do you always keep that cape of yours covered around you the most of the  
time in the anime?**

See ya later!

YumiStar: Stupid tab button…

Meta Knight: Don't worry…everyone makes mistakes…

Kirby: Dancing! ^_^

YumiStar: No problem!

Kirby: ICE CREAM!!! Yes, I do. Cause there all awesome! ^_^

Meta Knight: More chocolate for my stash. And I keep it around me, because it gets dirty less that way, ironically…

**From IssunXAmaterasu-of-Nippon**

**Okay,in case you don't know,This is Fefie-DaughterOf-Meta-Knight,I just  
changed my user name because I FOUND SOMEONE AS HOT AS META  
NAITO-KYOU(gasp!).It's Issun,from Okami(best game in the world,even better  
than Zelda,Pokemon,and,*sniff sniff*...!...Okay,I'm done  
now.).Alright,umm...I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND,META NAITO-KYOU?!?!yay!Now I can reject, I mean,kindly turn down,Erick(this kid who practically stalks  
me)!And,don't lie,I know you love Fumu-sama...or at least she loves  
you...Don't kill me Fumu-sama!  
And,(Meta Naito-kyou might like this),frankly,I hope something bad happens to  
Galactaca Knight.I kinda hate ,GK fangirls...  
Kaabii!You are so adorable!I totally love you!Nyah!Okay,how do you manage to  
not get dizzy when you turn into Tooneido Kaabii?Oh,and I wathced that episode  
wth torneidon(pfft!those japanese are so adorably innocent! Chili  
Dog...WAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!that's one good change america made,changing it to  
wolfwrath.).Your yell is so...umm,how do I say this without traumatizing your  
poor wittle puffbally mind...sorry,but...THAT YELL WAS HOT!...Thank goodness  
there are no internet police,or I would be arrested...OMG...I'm not  
weird!Sorry,Kaabii...don't pay any attention to what I just said.  
Yumistar,you are the awesomest(not as much as my math  
teacher,,though)for making this rukez!  
or Meta Naito-kyou,CHOCOLATE!  
For Kaabii-kun,HUGZ AND TOMATOZ AND BAKINZ(i feel like spelling thingz the ghetto way right now)!YAYZ!  
fOR YumiSutaa-sama,WORSHIPZ!OH YEAZ!**

Meta Knight: I would get a restraining order on this kid…

YumiStar: Me too…

Meta Knight: I care for Fumu, but I don't love her…and I really do hope something bad happens to him as well…

YumiStar: GASP!!! How could you say that?!?!

Kirby: Meanie!

Meta Knight: [Looks more shocked at Kirby statement] I was Kidding! Yeah, that's it.

Kirby: I don't know how I don't gets dizzy, either…and, um, thanks?

Meta Knight: [Looks extremely pissed about the hot comment]

YumiStar: I have yet, another fan! ^__^

Meta Knight: Ahh, chocolate.

Kirby: HUGS! TOMATOES!! BACON!!!

**From Marx RULES all PopStar**

**to all 3 of ya: uh... regarding the q and a in chpt. 3... why do you ALL hate  
****Marx****!? Kirby i can slightly understand... but Marx rules! oh and Meta Knight  
*turnes to MK with evil look on face and ****evil laugh***** I would like to c u try  
and give me a face full of Galaxia just cuase i mentioned Marx! XD  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! =D  
p.s. U ALL RULE! but Galacta knight... u killed me like a friggin' 35 times  
in the True Arena on KSSU! DX but i won eventually!! yay!! it took me way  
longr 2 beat u than it did Marx Soul... who RULES ALL POPSTAR!  
ahahahahahahaha!!  
marx fangirl; over and out!**

Meta Knight: [Charges at person angrily with Galaxia out]

Kirby:[In happy place trying to block out Marx's name…]

YumiStar: My god, chaos! CHAOS!

**2 Hours Later….**

YumiStar: is everyone calmed down, now?

Meta Knight: [Grumbles]

Kirby: Yeah…

_To: Somebody,_

_Please type in a name next time. Because somebody can likely be anybody…_

_~YumiStar_

YumiStar: And we gots a surprise for you all!

Meta Knight: We actually got a postcard from Galacta Knight from hot beat.

Kirby: Apparently, they have mail delivery there…

YumiStar: Here's what the postcard says!

_Greetings from the planet Hot Beat;_

_Hey, everyone? How are you doin? I'm alright, save the fact I've YET to find a wolf wrath…And it's always daytime here, so it's hard fro me to find a place to sleep._

_Has YumiStar been getting more fans?_

_Kirby, try not to freak out so much over Marx, if anyone else mentions it…_

_Meta Knight, I swear to every god that I can think of, if that your not dating Kirby by the time I get back, I castrate you! _

_Hope I will return soon,_

_~Galacta Knight_

YumiStar: …

Kirby: …

Meta Knight: …

YumiStar: What does he mean when he-?

Meta Knight: It's nothing! Nothing at all! He's just being him!

Kirby: …

YumiStar: ANYWAY, please keep sending in those reviews!


	15. Free Wolf Wraths and A Chick

YumiStar: Hey there!

Kirby: We're sorry for the long update…

Meta Knight: Stuff just happened…

YumiStar: Anyway, let's start answering the questions…

**From Marx RULES all PopStar**

**yeah... uh... *rubbs large cut on face from Galaxia*  
alright, okay!! u gave me a face fulla ****Galaxia****... DX  
and u were one o my favs, MK!! *sniffs*  
but i cant help saying this...  
I caused CHAOS! YES!! *****evil laugh*****  
oh, YumiStar... u rules for posting this story!! i cant tell u how many times  
i laughed! ...until MK fulfilled his Marx promise with Galaxia... -_-'  
but ****Marx**** still rules...**

Meta Knight: Hey, I warned you. I warned everyone that if they ever mentioned Marx's/Glomp Me/ Hug Me/ Or anything that makes me irritated, I will make em eat a face full of Galaxia!

YumiStar: Yeah, you sure did cause the chaos…and I'm glade that you like this so far!

Kirby: *Just sits silently*

**From WaddleDeeAnarchy**

**Sorry if that last review seemed a little intimidating. In return, I would  
like to give you some...Carrot Cake! It's tasty and good! Oh, and YumiStar,  
are you surprised by how much popularity this story has received? Because  
when I wrote that first review, I just found it to see if anyone else had used  
Galacta Knight, but now...woah. Say, since ****Meta Knight**** has the ****Halberd****, does  
Galacta Knight have a ship? Oh, and here's that Magmortar I threatened you  
with. He wants to be your friend! Um...That's it!**

YumiStar: mmm, carrot cake! And yes, I am actually. I knew there was a lot of fans for Galacta knight, but this was just a shock.

Meta Knight: He doesn't have a ship. He always comes on mine, and bugs my crew to no end. -_-

Kirby: NEW FRIEND! ^_^

Magmortar: FRIEND! ^____^

**From Starrgrl24**

**Don't worry I still read this. I've been having so many jazz band and  
orchestra rehersal, I can't think straight. I'm back anyways.  
Kirby: So Kirby, why the heck are so obsessed with food!?! You eat so much  
dang food you never get fat. What is your secret? Is your stomach really a  
****black hole****?**

**Meta Knight****: I like Lucario too. He's my favorite pokemon.**

**Galacta Knight****: Crap, I forgot he's not here. If he comes back, tell him that  
I said hi!**

~Starrgrl~

YumiStar: Glade to see your still here!

Kirby: Black hole? And what's wrong with eating food???

Meta Knight: Uh, yes, it is a black hole…and we have no idea why he loves food so much…Lucario is the shit, damnit…

YumiStar: We will tell him you said hi!

**From Senom299**

**W00T! U BACK! OK Let's go**

Galacta Knight:Hey I found a wolf wrath in my closet... He gives me the  
creeps but if you could come and take him away that'd be cool :D

**Meta Knight****: Be honest, is ****Nintendo**** better or Sega? (fingers crossed for  
Nintendo)**

Kirby: ...Dakara, save all teh innocent kittehs out there please Kirby!  
Thanks for helping get rid of the ugly cat food last week, I thought it would  
never go away :D

YumiStar: Here more **Galacta Knight**** proof ****ice cream****. Oh, can you ask him to  
leave me 5 bucks on the nightstand? TY LOL :D He owes me a bit for what he  
borrowed to buy a copy of Meta's sword... Which is kinda crappy compared to  
original... :] Anyhow, please try to get Lacri back in as fast as possible!  
:D**

TTLY, cya l8r, Sayanora, byebyes from SENOM 2 9 9! SEE YA!

YumiStar: Um, first we would like to say that he is not back yet. That was a postcard from hot beat we just read.

Meta Knight: Yeah…

YumiStar: Anyway, we thank you for the 2nd Wolf Wrath. Galacta Knight won't just make this one from him, because it's a Pride thing…

Meta Knight: Uh…Nintendo I guess…

Kirby: Your welcome! ^_^

YumiStar: Thankies, and you do know you'll never get that five bucks, right?

Meta Knight: He's a jerk like that.

Kirby: Huh???

**From starflash111**

**omg you updated!  
nova:o_O i sorta like meta knight-oops! did i say that out loud!!does that  
mean im a meta fangirl?  
me:your supposed to be a galacta fangirl!!**

i have a wolfwrath right hee!! i just forgot ^^"  
*gives wolfwrath to author* i dun want it!!  
questions!

is galacta really gonna castrate metaknight!  
i just found out that meta knight and kirby are only 20 cm tall!  
there so tiny!^w^  
*cookies an worship*

marx says hi again and, ima bein attacked by king idiot! help!

YumiStar: I don't see why you can't like em both. I do! ^_^

Meta Knight: Another Wolf Wrath for **Gardemoth **it seems… *takes second Wolf Wrath*

YumiStar: That's just him being silly.

Meta Knight: Hi, Marx…I guess. And damnit, DEDEDE! LEAVE THE GUESTS ALONE!!!

**From Kdean8**

**Sup guys?**

I feel shamed cuz i haven't drawn u two in like forever! **Meta Knight**** those  
notches on your mask ** me off cuz i can't draw then properly otherwise you're  
fun to draw,  
You know i hate Triple D too (he does not deserve to be addessed peoperly in  
my books) cuz he works ya like a dog and abuses Kirby and his power**

btw my friend is making Pokemon teams for you guys as well as minus Galactic  
Knight

Meta Knight again WHY ARE YOU SO AWESOME?!? you kicked my ** in the games at  
least 20 times before

Have a good day everyone

Meta Knight: I blame the creator for the mask…

YumiStar: Yeah, stupid King idiot.

Kirby: Meanie!

Meta Knight: I'm going to take a page out of Galacta Knight's book and say, just because I'm that awesome.

**From kirby163**

**Hey guys thanks for answering my question!**

new question: what kinda of music do you all like?

YumiStar: You know what I find ironic about this question?

Meta Knight: What?

YumiStar: It's a ridiculously short question, yet the answer is ridiculously long!

Meta Knight: Huh…that is ironic.

YumiStar: I, myself, like anything that sounds good. In any language.

Meta Knight: I prefer classical and Instrumental songs. They calm me down.

Kirby: I LIKE HAPPY SONG! ^_^ CAUSE HAPPY SONGS MAKE EVRYONE HAPPY! ^____^

Meta Knight: Uh, yeah…

**From IssunXAmaterasu-of-Nippon**

**Hai hai!OMG!A kajillion of my friggin words were cut out!If it happens  
again,I will...I will...(gets out ****Okami**** Amaterasu's Solar Flare mirror).Um...I  
will get Andreanna to use this(my bff)!Okay,I ACTUALLY said I hate  
GK i hate the .I forget the other things I wrote  
that were cut PLEASE ,don't file a restraining order.I promise not to  
get all fangirly and junk all over Meta Naito-kyou and Kaabii-kun...Or at  
least,not OVERLY fangirly(I still love you guys,but I am TOTALLY in love with  
Issun now,so ther'll be no need for that little piece of paper(rips up while  
laughing fakely,then gets on a bus-I could never afford a plane-to  
Canada.)Okay,and sorry to I hate(dare I say)Marx like you do!He's a  
stalkerish,gay bum!I bet he lives in a box somewhere!Here is chocolate for  
Meta Naito-kyou!Sorry for the ...er...comment...about Kabbi with my last  
review(don't 're still way a little self-esteem  
booster)Arigatou!Sayounara!**

YumiStar: …what?

Meta Knight: Please don't call me or Kirby that…

YumiStar: LOL, Marx A bum! XD

Meta Knight: Uh, thanks for the chocolate…

Kirby: All is forgiven…

**From story killer**

**hey there galacta,meta, and kirb i'm going crazy so can you tell me what  
would happen if some other stronger knight came along and killed you all o  
kirb why don't you spray paint yourself carbon (light black)**

YumiStar: Galacta Knight is on Hot Beat still! We only read a post card that some how didn't burn over there!

Meta Knight: There is no such thing as a stronger Knight in the universe! Just thinking about it is blasphemy!

Kirby: I like Pink better…

**From kaykiddo**

**HI EVERYBODY!  
Right now, I am celebrating because I am off ****the island**** ^^.  
So, I'll give you one of its chicks, Kirby!  
Okay, so Kirby, do you like your bed better or Tokkori's nest?**

**Meta Knight****! I'll give you...CHOCOLATE! And what kind of ****secret passages**** do  
you have in D's castle?**

I will make something for Galacta Knight when he comes back!  
BYE BYE!

YumiStar: WHOO!

Meta Knight: FREEDOM!

Kirby: YAY!!! PET CHICKIE! ^__^

Meta Knight: I have many passages in the castle that the big oaf doesn't know about. *Takes Chocolate*

YumiStar: Oh, and we got another POST CARD from Galacta Knight from HOT BEAT!

Kirby: READ IT!

Meta Knight: Okay…

_Greetings from the planet Hot Beat;_

_OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGODOHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD!!!_

_I found a baby wolf wrath, but then the mother came, and she angry, and then she blew fire at me, and I think she burned by lance…yeah, she burned my lance, and then she chased me all over the place, and then I almost fell in a crater, and-GAH! It was a very bad day! D:_

_Oh, and I wasn't kidding when I said I would castrate Meta Knight he wasn't with Kirby by the time I get back. I will literally beat the crap out of him, and lock him and Kirby in a closet, Til I hear moaning noises! MWAHAHAHA!!!_

_P.S. If someone wants money from me, then tell them they will get it when hot beat turns green…_

_Hope to return soon with minor injuries;_

_~ Galacta Knight_

_P.P.S. If Meta Knight steals a page in my book, tell him to put it back._

YumiStar: …okay…

Meta Knight: What, does the guy have frickin' super sight?

Kirby: Send in more questions, Please!


	16. Holograms RULE!

YumiStar: Hey, everyone…sorry about the long wait, it's just…

Meta Knight: Her Uncle passed away, and she hasn't been feelin' so hot, ya'know?

Kirby: So, without further ado, let's answer these questions!

**From Starrgrl24**

**OMG. I am so happy today. I guess that is because I am on my spring break.**

Galacta Knight: I really miss you, even if you are not here I'm just letting  
YumiStar know that I miss him. T_T  
Kirby: [random question alert] how old are you?  
**Meta Knight****: Do you like candy? It is quite a rumor, so is it true? I like  
candy, [who doesn't, unless you're diabetic O.o] If you like Candy I will  
bring you some and you too Kirby.  
~Starrgrl24~**

YumiStar: We miss him too, **Starrgrl24**…

Kirby: I'm…I'm 13 in Human Years…

Meta Knight: Yes, I like candy. What? A harden warrior can't like candy? Phhhft, please.

**From Dewdrop13**

***fangirl giggles*  
Hey you three! When I saw there was a Q & A with my favorite puffballs, how  
could I overlook that opportunity? :3  
Onto my questions.**

For **Meta Knight****: How do you deal with all of your fangirl stalkers out there?  
*cough*includingme*cough***

For Galacta Knight (when he gets back, of course): How exactly did you  
receive your (recently stolen) title of stronger warrior in the universe?

For Kirby: If you had to choose between watermelons and chocolate, which one  
would you choose? (don't say both; it 'aint an option)

By the way, Meta Knight, you have a soft spot for chocolate? Aw, that's  
sweet. :3

Meta Knight: Simply put; Galaxia. And Galacta Knight has explained to me that he just went around beating every tough solider in the universe…I mean, how else are you gona do that???

Kirby: Um…..Watermelon, cause it's good for you, and yet still very sweet! ^_^

Meta Knight: What's wrong with liken chocolate?

YumiStar: Nothing, Meta Knight…

**From Kaykiddo**

**HELLO EVERYBODY! ^^ I wonder...what next week will be like since I have  
spring break. YAY! ****CELEBRATION TIME****!  
Kirby, you want some lollipops? (gives some anyways)**

So... QUESTIONS AND PRESENTS!w/total randomness also.

YumiStar: I give you cake! AND YOU GET TO DESIGN IT! I provide the frosting  
and sprinkles and etc! (from my celebration ^^)

Kirby:If you wish, what abilities would you want to transform into? AND MORE  
**LOLLIPOPS**** AND ****ICE CREAM****!**

**Meta Knight****: =D I give you smores...and chocolate too!  
In the anime series, what episode(s) did you like most?**

OKAY, BYE EVERYBODY!SAY BYE TO MY CHICKEN TOO!

Kirby: Lollipops!!! (Takes Lollis)

YumiStar: CAKE! I ENJOY THE CAKE! (Takes, very thankfully)

Kirby: CANDY! Um…mirror, cause Mirror is awesome to me!

Meta Knight: mmm, smores…I like the episodes where there was a point to me being there…

Chicken Friend of Ours: (clucks goodbye)

**From Marx RULES all PopStar**

**wow... i didnt expect for u to put that up! but yes... it still hurts... DX  
anyway... yep, i still like it!  
=D  
(sorry kirby...)  
this one's for him: will u forgive me?? i couldnt live with myself if i  
thought that u were stuck in a corner siting quitely... will you please please  
forgive me? =(**

Kirby: I forgive you…BUT DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! DX

YumiStar: I agree.

Meta Knight: Totally

**From starflash111**

**whoohoo! more updates!!  
nova:-_- calm down ella...  
me:okay, and hai again guiz!**

ohh right!! questions!!and hugs and...TRIPLE CHOC COOKIES!*cookies and hugs*  
i have a hostage with meh, a very annoying hostage...  
?: murf!!  
why do you guys like chocolate so much!  
and *worship*

YumiStar: COOKIES!

Meta Knight: With this much junk food, you would think there trying to fatten us up, and then cook us…

Kirby: LOL

YumiStar: And if this hostage happens to be king idiot, do whatever the hell you want with him.

Meta Knight: Yeah…

**From Somone Not From Earth**

**This is very funny! *fangirl moment*glomps ****Meta Knight**** and gives him a big  
hug* And so (hopefully) Meta Knight won't give me a face full of ****Galaxia**** for  
that...*gives him lots of chocolate***

I have two questions:  
Meta Knight: how much can you tolerate hugs? (and *cough* glomps) Also, will  
you give me a face full of Galaxia because I hugged you?

Meta Knight: The chocolate worked this time, but I will not guarantee that it will work again. How much can I tolerate them…Only Kirby can get away with them…

YumiStar: Oh, and why is that?

Meta Knight: n-none of your business! (blushes just slightly)

Kirby: Are you okay, Meta Knight?

Meta Knight: (recovers instantly) Yeah, I'm okay, Kirby.

YumiStar: *snickers*

**From The True ZX**

**Reading all of this is making me laugh, seriously. Nice concept of a  
questionaire, Yumistar, and keep up the good work.**

Well, I have questions of my own. My apologies for not raining gifts upon  
you, but I kinda have an honors code myself. And I have a feeling I'll  
probably be the only one to restrain from all of that fandomness. Either way,  
I have immense respect for all of you.

To **Meta Knight****: (You can answer for Galacta Knight also if this question is  
easy to answer) Approximately how long does it take to master the necessary  
skill to become an elite ****Star Warrior****? And do you get many challengers for the  
title of "Strongest Warrior in the Galaxy"? Also, congrats on your ****Brawl****  
debut, and I enjoyed seeing you as playable in KSSU.**

To Kirby: You answered in a previous section that you liked all of the  
abilities that you have used over the years, but can you pick a favorite? From  
the games (I rarely watched the failure cartoon), I liked Ninja, Jet, and  
Suplex the most. (Yes, 4kids made it fail so hard, it's not an anime)

YumiStar: Wooh! Complement!

Meta Knight: Respect is fine with me.

Kirby: R-E-S-P-E-C-T!!!!

Meta Knight: It takes many hard years to become a star warrior. You really lose track of how long you have been training after awhile, so I can't quite put a number on it. And yes, I do get many challenges for "Strongest Warrior in the Galaxy", but they all get a face full of Galaxia. And thanks for the congrats , and I'm glade a fan enjoyed seeing as a playable in KSSU.

Kirby: Um, I defiantly like the mirror ability…I also like the sword and rock ability. Rock makes you pretty much invincible! :) And yes, 4kids made our anime suck so badly.

YumiStar: Darn you, 4kids!! DARN YOU TO HELL!!!

**From kirby163**

**Time for another short question:**

what are your fav colors?

Meta Knight: Silver. Because silver is calm, but fierce in it's own way.

Kirby: PINK! ^___^ Pink is happy, and nice!

YumiStar: Purple, because purple is love! ^____^

**From NessLucas5727**

**Haha****!  
Kirby: do you like tomatoes so much?  
was the nastiest thing you ever ate?  
foods give you gas?  
Soul, beams, MWA HA HA HA!  
would you think be the most disturbing copy ability you could  
acquire?  
Metaknight: was the most embarassing moment of your life?  
DO YOU WEAR A FRIGGIN` ****MASK****!?  
****Galacta Knight****: you my mommy?  
is your swordmade of? It looked like plastic in the game...**

Kirby: Let's see;

Cause tomatoes are yummy.

The worms in the speed eater mini game. (BLECH)

None. LOL. Well, maybe beans…

NOOOOOOOO! D:

I would say the snake copy ability in Brawl…

Meta Knight: Well,

Why would I want to share that? I ain't sayin nothin!

Cause masks are cool, damnit.

YumiStar: Since Galacta Knight is not here still…

NO, I am not ur mommy! D:

It's made out of powerful comets!

**From Fefie-Daughter-Of-Meta-Knight**

**Okay,I changed my username back(i was the chick that was in love with  
Issun)The friggin site cut off my words AGAIN!I'm not even gonna try to retype  
anything anymore.  
Okay,I am going to sit here,and think of some friggin' questions for you  
people!!  
...Um...  
...Uh...  
OOH!I got one!  
Kirby,  
What was your first impression of Fumu(y'know,including the annoying  
screaming and the bitchy hair flip thingy)?And how do you manage to  
unconditionally love everyone(well,except for that gay purple stalker who's  
name is the same as the ** who invented communism)?  
****Meta Knight****,  
Dude,why can't I call you your name in japanese?It's japanese for NOVA's  
's what Fumu and everyone else in friggin Pupupu Land  
calls you.I don't see the problem,.It's just Sir Meta Knight...(same thing  
with -kun is just cute don't try to tell me that he  
isn't totally adorable,cuz everyone knows it...that's why Fumu loves  
him*cough**HACK**Cough*!!Oops,that came well.  
Bye bye**

Kirby: My first impression of Fumu was bossy. But she grew to be my friend. And I love everyone who dosen't hurt my friends!

Meta Knight: Exactly, because I hear it .DAY! (twitches)

**From metasaur**

**HI!  
kirby, meta knight, what did u guys do when u found brawl and do u guys: play  
as yourself, play as each other, or play as whoever?**

meta knight, how the hell do u drive?! u don't have any legs!

if u guys play instraments what do u play? (or if u don't what instrament  
would u play)  
gawd i asked i lot of questions didn't i

tell galatic knight i said hi when he comes back!

oh wait **one last thing****, meta knight i have to agree with u on galatic's super  
sight.**

Kirby: We play it of course, and we play as anybody.

Meta Knight: We play it of course, and we play as anybody.

YumiStar: well, that was odd.

Meta Knight: Again, I am just that awesome.

Kirby: I like the xylophone!

YumiStar: Keyboard for me.

Meta Knight: Classic piano.

**From Senom299**

***sneezes and turns hot beat green* HA NOW U OWE ME THE FIVE BUCKS :)**

Anyhow turning hot beat green counts for the questions of Galacta Knight. You  
are free from my evil hands for the moment.

Meta: HAPPY EASTER! chocolate bunnies make the world go round! (Give it to  
king idiot while I sneak into his vault and steal the money. GK and I get  
smaller thirds, you get bigger one. THAT'S MY EASTER GIFT TO YOU!)

Kirby: Don't eat it, it's poison... actually very curable poison but idiot  
doesn't need to know that. Here's some eggs!

YumiStar: Here's the world's biggest Chocolate GARFIELD! I molded it myself.  
Happy easter! And Lacri and GK's baskets are by the coffeetable.

GK YOU HAVE SUPERSIGHT! HAPPY EASTER! I gave him extraextra supersight and  
holograms so he can answer reveiws! HOORAY YOU! There's a free baby wolfwrath  
in your basket too.

Meta Knight: Awesomeness to the max. (Takes belated Easter gift)

Kirby: EASTER EGGS! (Also takes belated Easter gift)

YumiStar: OMG, I LOVE THAT CAT! !!!

*Galacta Knight appears suddenly on hologram thingy he gots*

Galacta Knight Hologram: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'M SLIGHTLY BACK!

Meta Knight: oh, joy…

Galacta Knight Hologram: Can it, Meta Knight. Awesome, free baby wolfwrath! BUT I'M STILL GETTING MY OWN WOLFWRATH, DAMNIT! D:

YumiStar: K, oh, and you got an mirror Kirby hat from **kirby163.**

Galacta Knight Hologram: Sweet!

**From Gardemoth**

** ready 4 one of da longest review ive ever done EVAH!)**

OOH! I hope GK's ok! I don't want ALL the wolf wraths(just 1)...Suicune,  
Raiku, Entie, and Mew want 1.(WHY Mew? ida know. its weird. coz she's a  
CAT!!)

Sorry i haven't been giving reviews...I would review more, but i cant get on  
my comp as much as id like. why? coz mew was my house the other day, messing  
wit my microwave. it exploded, and burned my house to the ground.

SO, while my house is being rebuilt, im bunking wit Giratina 4 a while in the  
**Distortion**** World. and it gets, like, 0.001% computer acces.**

now 4 more importent matters...(:P)

gifts? ahh...i dont really have anything other then some colored rocks from  
Uxie's lake and a couple necklaces from Celebie. u can have 'em if u want.  
*gives*

i only gots 1 question 4 **Meta Knight****.**

My friend *Luke wants to battle wit u. so, will u bettle wit him? he's been  
aksing bout it since he learned about u from me and *Lualu.

*Luke is my BEST friend. he's also a Lucario/Gliscore combio morph  
*Lualu is my cousin. she's a Garevior/Gallade combiomorph

Best Regards, Gardemoth (AARRGGHH! so long! my fingers hurt!lol)

Galacta Knight Hologram: Lucky for your friends, we got three extra wolf wraths with us.

YumiStar: Here you go! *Gives three extra wolf wraths to **Gardemoth **)

Kirby: UR HOUSE EXPLODED?! O_O

Meta Knight: .! O_O

Galacta Knight Hologram: Stupid Distortion world an there lousy connection…

YumiStar: I like colored rocks! X3

Kirby: Necklaces for my collection. (Takes)

Meta Knight: Sure, whenever your friend is ready…

YumiStar: Take care of ur fingers.

**From Justin Laws**

**Heya all! Anyway, let's see...**

Kirby: *Justin waves arm and Marx Soul appears in front of Kirby and BEAMS  
him.* Mwa ha ha ha! Meh. I'm so sorry. What was I thinking? Here, have a hyper  
lollipop. *Tosses lollipop to Kirby.*

**Meta Knight****: You are pure AWESOME. Seriously. *Justin waves arm and a giant  
chocolate Meta statue appears in front of Meta Knight.* Don't be mistaken,  
though - I'm a guy, so I can't be a fangirl. Go figure.**

YumiStar: Your story rules. Enough said. *Justin waves arm and a giant sack  
of assorted candy appears above, then flattens, the author's head.* ...Oops.  
But I still say this story is awesome.

Galacta Knight: You are equally awesome. But you were a pain in the freaking  
behind in the game. No offense though.  
ALso, are you back yet? Whatever. Here, have cookies. *Justin snaps fingers  
and a bag of cookies appears in Galacta's... 'hand'?* There ya go.

And now... Questions.

Kirby: 1- Is there ANY food in this or any other universe you DON'T like?  
2- Who is your LEAST favorite partner? Personally, I absolutely hate TAC.

Meta Knight: Why don't you just steal all of King Fatty-With-A-Hammer's money  
then make a break for it?

Galacta Knight: Since you're not there and, besides, you're too cool to  
pester with my petty questions, you'll just have to stay busy eating those  
cookies. ^_^

Anyway, this whole thing is amazing. Update soon, won't you?

-Justin Laws, signin' out.

PS. Wow, that's a long review, especially considering I -never- review  
stories. FEEL PRIVELEGED.

PPS. *Hugs Kirby.* Because I just couldn't resist. *Sprays Kirby with a can  
of Carbon spray paint.* See previous comment.

PS. *Sneaks into Meta's room while he's sleeping, and steals Galaxia,  
replacing it with a well-crafted fake.*  
Did you notice the difference? Mwahahahahaha! But don't worry, you still kick  
a--.

PS. Bet you're all thankful for me spacing my review out, huh? *smirks*

-Anyway, Justin Laws, REALLY signing out.

Kirby: AHHHHH-oh, lollipop! (takes)

Meta Knight: ( Gives **Justin Laws **a face full of Galaxia)

YumiStar: LOL

Meta Knight: Anyway, I would do that, but then what would I do then? Mercenary sounds cool and all, but a knight's a knight, and I go by my code of Knightlyness…And thanks for the chocolate.

YumiStar: CANDY! :D Thanks, glade you like this story/question column a lot!

Galacta Knight Hologram: (Bag of cookies falls through hologram) aww….anyway, I will be coming back soon. I'm catching this baby wolf wrath today, damnit! IT'S TO FRICKIN HOT HERE! D:

Kirby: Nope! :3 I don't hate TAC, but he's not the best of partners…

Galacta Knight Hologram: I can't even do that, cause I'm only a hologram right now…(becomes sad)

Kirby: (Hugs back) YAY, hugs! Carbon? Isn't it like black???

Meta Knight: (Takes original Galaxia back) Don't EVER do that again…

YumiStar: Heh, spaces…

Galacta Knight Hologram: KEEP SENDING IN QUESTIONS! (Dissapears into hologram thingy)

YumiStar: Yeah, what he said…


	17. RESPECT!

YumiStar: Before I even start this chapter, I want to point out that I have a life outside the internet. I can't always update quickly, I do it when I can. And it doesn't help that I hade gotten a few reviews telling me to hurry up.

Kirby: If you all actually read the introductions on each chapter, you would know that last time she said her Uncle has _passed away_. Granted, it was last month, but you honestly feel like writing after something as tragic as that?

Meta Knight: She even has to keep an eye out on her grandfather. She's worked up badly that he might do something very stupid, because he's depressed the most. He keeps blaming himself that his son died, saying he should of woke him up, but that would have made him feel more pain if he did, and then he be even _more _depressed.

Galacta Knight (In the flesh, while also wearing Mirror Kirby Hat he got): So, people, please, be more considerate and just wait patiently next time…Oh, and I'm finally back.

Meta Knight: Jeez, you look like something the frickin cat dragged around…

Kirby: Poor Galactic Knight! D:

Galacta Knight: Whatever, I got **Gardemoth's **WolfWrath, and now all I gots to do is take care of it until she appears again…

**From Someone Not From Earth**

**Yay, the chocolate worked! And I don't get a face full of Galaxia! (happy  
dance) After my new questions, I probably will...I'm ready to risk that.**

1) (gives **Meta Knight**** a belated ****Easter Basket**** with a plushie; a replica of  
him only without the mask held in front of a television where everyone in the  
whole world can see it) Am I going to get a face full of Galaxia for that?  
****Have mercy****!  
2) What would you do if I was to suddenly appear from no where and unmask  
you? (dances saying "You look like Kirby!") I am going to die, am I?  
3) Kirby, what would you do if Meta Knight was to attack me for what I just  
did?**

*Prepares for a face full of Galaxia*

Meta Knight: ………..everyone already knows what I look like under the mask…

Galacta Knight: Duh.

Meta Knight: You would only die IF you actually do something like that.

Kirby: I hug him! ^_^

Galacta Knight: That reminds me, are you with Kirby yet or not, Meta Knight?

Meta Knight: Uhhhhhh….*blushes slightly*

Galacta Knight: …

Meta Knight: …

YumiStar: ANYWAY, next question!

**From Miloflygon**

**Hi everybody! I decided to change my username. Cause my 2 favorite pokemon of  
all time are Milotic and Flygon. I thought it'd be a good username if the  
names were combined.**

Thanx for the wolf wraths! My friends thank you, too!

My house did explode... Mew is a moron like that. (I don't know HOW Celebi  
can put up with Mew and her **big mouth****)**

And, yes, the **Distortion**** World's internet access does suck... AND THE  
DISTORTION WORLD IS SO FREAKY! Not only does it have moving platforms, but it's got fading rocks, plants that shoot up outta nowhere, plus a rotating  
waterfall that makes you dizzy!! It's crazy!**

Glad you like the gifts. I got more.

Unfortunatly, Luke could not be here, cause he volunteered to help build my  
new house with a bunch of other morphs.

Now, for gifts! And questions!

The gifts are easy. I've got a Lustrious **Orb****, Pokedoll, one of Rayquaza's  
shiny, multi-colored scales, and a Griseous orb from the Distortion World.  
You can work out who gets what amongst youselves.**

I have two questions, one for **Meta Knight****, one for Kirby.**

Meta Knight, have you read Yuimstar's fic "Galacta Knight: The Cookie Caper"  
yet?

Kirby, what were you feeling when you fought Blocky (or was it Bugzzy? can't  
remember...)

That's about all I can come up with right now. Laters!

- Miloflygon, over and out! =D

Galactic Knight: Oh, **Gardemoth **her username. Here's _your_ wolf wrath that you wanted! *hands over baby wolf wrath* I call dibs on the shiney scale!

Meta Knght: Damnit, I wanted the shiney scale!

YumiStar: I call dibs on the Lustrious Orb!

Meta Knight: wait, I-!

Kirby: Dibs on the pokedoll! ^_^

Meta Knight: I hate you guys so much right now. * takes Griseous orb form Distortion World* Yes, I have read that, and I am very offended that she would ever think that I would enjoy a kiss from that jerk.

Galacta Knight: Please, if I didn't want you to be with Kirby right now, I would make you my bitch! *evil smile*

Meta Knight: I know you just didn't call me a bitch. I'm no one's bitch!

Galacta Knight: Shut up, bitch!

Meta Knight: MAKE ME!

Kirby: Um, at first scared outta my wits, but thanks to my friends, I was able to pull through! ^_^

Meta Knight: GET THOSE HANDCUFFS AWAY FROM ME!

Galacta Knight: Never, bitch!

YumiStar: BOTH OF YOU QUITE IT, OR I SHALL LOCK YOU IN A ROOM FULL OF YOUR MOST HYPERFANGIRLS EVER KNOWN TO MAN!

Meta Knight:…okay…

Galacta Knight:…okay…

**From kaykiddo**

**HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI!  
I'M BACK! MY CHICKEN'S HERE TOO! Say hello to everybody...  
CLUCK CLUCK  
Okay, first off, ...um...uh...OH YEAH! I WANT TO GIVE LOTS OF SMORES TO ALL  
OF YOU! And extra pile to YumiStar who updates REALLY fast. And more cake  
because of your sadness...im sorry.  
I wonder if people can feel the exact pain you feel, so...I KNOW I CAN'T  
REALLY FEEL IT SO PEOPLE STOP TORTURING TO ME ABOUT THAT! GOSH...  
Now, after that moment, now to gifts and questions!  
Kirby: ****ICE CREAM****! Just because. I'm having a heat wave here...  
So...do you like playing any sports?**

**Meta Knight****: Smores and chocolate! So, do you know how old Sword and Blade  
are? What kind of candy do they like?**

Okay, I hope to see Galacta Knight soon!  
BYE EVERYBODY!

Kirby: HI, CHICKEN! :D

Meta Knight: HI, CHICKEN! :D

Meta Knight: …wtf???

YumiStar: Yummy, smores! And cake. Thankies. You're the only one that understands!

Kirby: Yay, ice cream. *takes ice cream* I like…I like tennis!

Galacta Knight: That's a wussy sport!

Kirby: Is not! *sniffles a little*

Meta Knight: *smacks Galacta Knight upside the head* He could play whatever the hell he likes!

Galacta Knight: And why do you suddenly care? *smirks evily*

Meta Knight: Uh….*blushes again*

YumiStar: Leave him alone, Galacta Knight…

Galacta Knight: It's not my fault that I couldn't pick on him for a few days!

Meta Knight: uh, anyway, thanks for the treats *takes smores and chocolate* How old Sword and Blade are…hmmm…almost as bout as old as me I think…They like gumballs. Why do you think that jar was in my room???

Galacta Knight: Really? I honestly thought that was for you…

Meta Knight: Nope.

**From starflash111**

**OH MY GOD!you updated!  
nova:yey!! hai guys!**

questions!!  
why is galacta knight takin so long!  
my hostage is acully,sword knight!(nova is helpin meh keep him here with her  
force feid power, cause i luffs him!!)  
and it was just easter, so i will give you,awsome wepons and armor!  
the author gets a energy sword, kirby gets armour and a cape and a sword, and  
gk and mk get upraded wepons and armour(nova helped!!)

Galacta Kight: Hey, I came back…eventually!

Meta Knight: Please give me back sword knight…sweet, weapon and armor.

Galacta Knight: Awesome Easter gift, even though were ridiculously late!

YumiStar: Wooo! Energy sword!

Kirby: Now I'm like Meta Knight! :D

Meta Knight: *blushes again*

Galacta Knight: Will you stop blushing all the time? It's getting old now.

**From Justin Laws**

**It's me again!**

Kirby: *Justin hears a distant chuckling noise.* ...Uh oh. Sounds like Marx  
is out for blood again. But here. Save yourself. *A whole pile of lollipops  
appears in front of Kirby.* Remember, you owe me. And don't eat them all at  
once!

Carbon paint is GRAY, not BLACK. And I think it looks cool. *Justin sprays  
Kirby with Carbon paint again.*

By the way... *A bag of gold coins appears in Kirby's hand.*  
when you next see King Hammerbrain, before you pummel him, give him that sack  
and this message from me, "Now we're even." He'll understand. And don't even  
THINK of keeping them. If you do, I will know, and you will regret it.  
*Justin gives Kirby a death glare.*

**Meta Knight****: I don't appreciate your sword in my face, man. And how did you  
give me a face full of it if I had it?  
I didn't even make the fake that sharp! o_O Wah... Whatever. *More chocolate  
appears in front of Meta Knight.* Because you're still cool regardless.**

Galacta Knight: *A bag of candy appears in the REAL Galacta's hand, on  
Hotbeat. If he's still there.* Happy now?

You were easy when I fought you using Stone, though. But then again, who  
isn't? I beat Marx Soul without getting hurt with that power. Those BEAMS  
don't scare me!  
*Marx Soul appears, BEAMS Justin, and disppears.* ... (Justin is fried to a  
crisp) ...I stand corrected.

Meta Knight again: I'll probably regret this later, but... *Justin swipes  
Meta Knight's mask.* ...You're cute without the mask.  
...Oh sh--. Did I say that out LOUD?

*Justin runs screaming like a little girl, and leaves the mask behind.*  
*Meta Knight gives chase.*

(A Black Mage (FF) dressed in violet robes appears in a puff of smoke.)

Mage: Hello, I'm Meteor, one of Justin's OCs, and I will be filling in for  
him while he RUNS FOR HIS FREAKIN' LIFE.  
...yeah. Anyway, it's QUESTION TIME!

To Kirby: "Which villain from any game are you the most scared of? Other than  
Marx. And who was the least threatening?"

To Meta Knight: "Why did you try to take over Dream Land in the **Halberd****? And  
what happened to the crew afterward?"**

To Galacta Knight: "I still have no questions for you. My mind's a total  
blank, :( . But hey. What can you do?"

Meteor: OK, that's all for today!

(Justin can still be seen running and screaming in the distant background.  
Meta Knight is gaining on him.)

...Er, yes. SO, see you all later. Maybe. Unless Justin suddenly GROWS A  
SPINE AND DECIDES TO STOP SQUEALING.

TELEPORT!

*Meteor disappears in a puff of smoke.*

Justin: *Justin looks where Meteor was standing two seconds ago, while still  
running.* YARGH! Don't leave me here! I'm your boss, remember?!

Meteor's Voice: Oh, fine, 'boss'.

*Justin disappears in a puf fof smoke.*

Kirby: Thanks, Justin. *stores away for late battle* Oooooh, so that's the difference! Yay, I be the color grey! ^_^ Kay, I will give King Dedede his gold.

Meta Knight: Hey, I warned everyone about this. And I still did it with the fake, just cause I'm thank good with swords. *takes chocolate* Thanks for the chocolate.

Galactic Knight: Yes, I am very much happy now!

YumiStar: Oh noes! Marx fried Justin! O_O

Galactic Knight: You bastard!

Meta Knight: Hey, give me my mask-wait, what??? Did he just-??? GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!!!

Kirby: I am a scared of Nightmare (who isn't scared of him? He's frickin creepy!), and DeDeDe is less frightening…

Meta Knight: Because it was the same thing day in and day out, and I wanted to change that! But after my ship got blown like a bazillion times, me and the crew split up to try and find ourselves new destines…now where was I? Oh, yeah-GET BACK HERE JUSTIN, SO I CAN MAIM YOU!!!!

Galacta Knight: Well, crap. I can't answer nothing! D:

**From WaddleDeeAnarchy**

**Hey there! Sorry about your loss. It must be hard, coping with that. So  
anyway, i'd like to askbeorpkzthullo? Hullo? Ees dis ting on? Hullo,  
YumiStar! Leesten cud yoo do WadduhDeeAnikky beeg favor an take dis to  
HotBeat foh bahbeque? Pees no look eenside...**

(You look inside and see that it is raw zebra meat)

Me told you to no open datbeorpkztfinally. I got it back. Stupid **crocs****.  
So, uh, I was wondering: Does Galacta's lance have a name? Also, because I'm  
such a caring fan, I have gifts for you all! Season passes to the YMCA, to  
make up for all those sweets you've been eating lately.**

P.S. How is Magmortar doing?

YumiStar: Again, another person who understands!

YumiStar: …raw…zebra…???

Galacta Knight: that damn croc again! Does my lance have a name? hmmm, not sure, but for now, call it _'Lancy'_

Meta Knight: You are a sad and strange little puffball, you know that?

Galacta Knight: Yes…yes I am. And thanks for the YMCA passes. We can add it to our training on the Wii Fit!

Kirby: YAY!

YumiStar: Magmortar is doing fine. He is currently taking a nap in the sun.

**From kirby163**

**Hello again!**

Do you guys like Books?

If so heres some:  
*Gives Kirby **Dr Seuss book*****, *Gives Meta ****Steven King books*****, *Gives Yumi  
Manga*, Give this to Galacta Knight *Hands Joke book***

Kirby: HIII! ^_^

YumiStar: Yeah, we like books.

Meta Knight: I find it a good past time…

Galacta Knight: Whatever…oh, joke book!*takes joke book*

Meta Knight: *takes Steven King books*

YumiStar: *takes manga*

Kirby: *takes Dr. Seuss book*

Everyone: THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

**From Fefie-Daughter-Of-Meta-Knight**

**Hello,the site cut off my review hates .Okay,I'm gonna  
sit here and think of questions I have one already!  
What are all of your favorite animes(if you watch any at should,since  
you're Japanese and stuff)meta Knight,do you like Code Geass:Lelouch of the  
Rebellion(please tell me you don't like Death is for depressed  
people)?Kirby,****Tokyo****Mew Mew**** or Cardcaptor Sakura?YumiStar,Eureka Seven?galacta knight(hologram),.hack?  
Do any of you like godsLike Din Nayru and Farore(Zelda rukes) or  
Amaterasu(Okami rukes more)?  
Bye Bye.**

YumiStar: Hey, do you go and diss Death Note!

Meta Knight: Never heard of it. But I do like FullMetal Alchemist, and 'Brotherhood' is getting pretty good…And I also like 'This Ugly Yet Beautiful World'…

Kirby: Card Captor Sakura! ^_^ I just wish I hade more time to watch all the episodes…

YumiStar: Eureka who? I like Azumanga Daioh, and this one anime I'm watching on demand called 'Get Backers'! ^_^

Galacta Knight: please don't tell me .hack is the name of the anime. Because if it is, I will have to throw a tantrum. I like the anime Elfen Lied and Jungle De Ikou!

YumiStar: I would have to say Zelda, because I have never heard of Okami…

Kirby: Zelda.

Meta Knight: Defiantly Zelda.

Galacta Knight: I concur!

**From sonazefreak**

**hey Kirby do you love me? and Galacta do you like meta? YOU BETTER ANSWER AND META DON'T TALK OR I WILL KILL YOU!!**

**META HOW OLD ARE YOU? **

**KIRBY HOW OLD ARE YOU HUGS KIRBY 10 TIMES? **

**GALACTA HOW OLD ARE YOU? **

**GLOBS KIRBY! I LOVE YOU KIRBY! PLZ CHOOSE ME. AND KIRBY SHOULD SAY SOME POYO TO ME!**

**KIRBY I LOVE YOU LIKE A HUGE BOY FAN! I KNOW YOU ARE DATING KIRBY META. GIVES KIRBY HUGE HUG. IS SAD CAN'T GIVE META HUG SO GIVE AIR GLOP. OH AND GIVES META 9 TONS OF CHOCOLATE. OH AND KIRBY WILL YOU COME VISIT ME? AT ST.  
IN EASTLAND PLZ! HUGS AUTHOR AND USES MAGIC TO MAKE SECOND Galaxia EXACTLY LIKE ORIGINAL APPEAR IN GALACTA'S REAL HANDS ON OTHER PLANET**

Kirby: um, I think your swell? *laughs nervously*

Galacta Knight: Again, if I wasn't trying to set him up with Kirby, I would make him my bitch!

Meta Knight: I'm nobody's bitch! And I'll take whenever I feel like it, damnit!

Galacta Knight: Shut up, Bitch!

YumiStar: Oh god, don't start again…

Meta Knight: You shut up…bitch.

Galacta Knight: *gasps all dramatically* did he just-?

YumiStar: Yes…yes he did…

Galacta Knight: I think I actually felt my ego crack…

Meta Knight: *hmphs* Whatever, anyway, I'm roughly 1,025 years old…

Kirby: I'm roughly either 14 or 16…what did I say last time? Oh, well poyo…*hugs and glomps back*

Galacta Knight: 5,000+ years…I think…

Kirby: um…thank you???

Meta Knight: ….oh, I give up! YES DAMNIT, I'M IN LOVE WITH KIRBY!

Galacta Knight: FINALLY! HE ADMITS IT!

Kirby: *blushes* um…I-I love Meta Knight, too.

Meta Knight: *turns towards Kirby. Takes him by his little hands, and places a big romantic kiss on kirby*

Kirby: *shocked at first, but returns the kiss*

Galacta Knight: *Doing victory dance*

YumiStar: Uh, Kirby accepts the hugs, Meta Knight accepts the air glomp, cause it's not really a glomp, and the 9 tons of chocolate, and it depends if he'll visit or not…seeing as he might be *cough* busy…and Meta Knight will destroy the other Galaxia later…excuse us…

_**---Please stand by while we work out our technical problems---**_

**2 hours later…**

YumiStar: annnd, were back…

Galacta Knight: Told ya so! Told ya so! Told ya so!

Meta Knight: *with Kirby in his lap**twitches* Shut up, Galacta Knight…

Galacta Knight: NEVAH! Told ya so! Told ya so! Told ya so!

YumiStar: Um, yeah…

**From storykiller**

**meta knight go die die now me kill you all  
kirby should've been killed  
glacta knight must die because he is a total stuck up snob monkey(pulls out  
bazooka and steals meta knights cookies and gives them to kirby) oh  
and yumistar your very sexy**

**hey guys sorry about the last thing i said i've been through alot lately but  
i did meen that sexy comment yumi star  
meta knight:why are you so weak?!?!?!?!?!?! i mean come on you've beaten by  
kirby  
kirby: do you want a hug and chocalate dipped watermelons?meta knight you get  
no chocalate!here you go kirby o and meta i am coming to steal all of your  
chocolate**

**yumistar:are you a girl?i've never been on your home page sorry  
meta:why don't you go make galacta knight angry by going to whatever planet  
he's on and show off a wolf wrath  
kirby:what do you think of sex  
(spraypaints kirby rainbow colors)  
(glomps and hugs meta and steals his chocolate and brings out marx to scare  
kirby)**

YumiStar: I'm sorry, what?

Galacta Knight: Not even my joke book will help me with this…

Meta Knight: *twitches*

Kirby: I don't get it…

YumiStar: um, yeah I'm a girl…How would YumiStar be a boy's name??? And don't ever call me sexy again! It's creepy…

Meta Knight: You stay away from my chocolate, or I'll castrate you. And I am not weak. Kirby is just a good fighter.

Kirby: Um, thank you??? And sex…is sex. Deal.

Galacta Knight: I think my sanity just collapsed. Did Kirby just say the 'S' word?

YumiStar: Yes…yes he did…

Galacta Knight: MY GOD!

Meta Knight: *Steals chocolate back, and kills Marx again fro scaring Kirby*

**From SmileyPerson**

**Hai!  
I have a ton of books.. so i'm giving you guys a pick from my  
bookshelf(please choose quickly or the shelf will fall on me D:)  
anyway questions!  
****Meta Knight****: How hard to you kick? Seeing you kicking D's car in ep 3 was so  
cool!  
Kirby:How much food have you eaten so far? (my friends and i guessed about  
9,9,9,9 x 9,9,9,9 tons)  
so... galacta knight can talk by holagram right? where'd he get it? (also,  
wouldnt it melt?)  
U ROCK MK! (im not a fangirl through...not that obsessed)**

*everyone quickly chooses a book*

Meta Knight: Very hard. Glade you enjoyed that. And thanks for not being obsessed…

Kirby: you guessed about right. :P

Galacta Knight: **Senom299 **got me it, and it's heat resistant!

**From Senom299**

**NO GK I WILL GO TO HOT BEAT MYSELF IF I HAVE TO!**

OK I have one for all...

Yumistar: You is awesome, and if you got your computer broken like I did I'd  
cry. WOuld you cry too?  
GK: Where should I meet you? *sharpens swords*  
MK: LOL You retired right? *smiles* You know you should spend some of that  
cash I got you...  
Kirby: Can you eat a bunny and turn into a screaming blob with bunny ears  
screaming DA! ?

XD Well see ya. SENOM299, OUT!

Galacta Knight: Well, speak of the devil! Don't worry about that! I'm-a back!

YumiStar: Thankes! And yes, I would cry. Cause that mean I can't talk to all my awesome reviewers! D:

Galacta Knight: I be back. So, no need to worry…I do appreciate it though! ^_^

Meta Knight: I'll never retire! I am a working type puffball! I can't live without it!

Kirby: Um…no?

**From Egg-Zilla**

**Hm, questions...questions,questions,questions... Wel...  
Kirby: Heres somthing that's always been bugging me: hows' your stomache  
work? Where does all that stuff go? Into a ****black hole****?!? And what's with  
the weird bubble thing in Squeek Squad?  
MetaKnight: How can you wrap yourself up in your cape then shoot up into the  
sky and disapear? Can you teach me how to do that?!??:D  
Galacta Knight*or somebody!*: How come your first thought when you NOVA  
sumoned you was to attack ****Meta Knight****? If I was asleep for 5,000 years the  
first thing I would do was get somthing to eat or go to the bathroom! Why  
start a fight?!?  
Oh, and while I'm here, free chocolate covered pretzeles for every one!3**

Kirby: Yeah, my stomach is like a black hole…I think. I'm not too sure with the bubbles myself. They just told me to go with the flow…

Meta Knight: Sure, I can teach you…when logic becomes Irrelevant in your world. And I can do it, just cause my creator made me that cool!

Galacta Knight: Hey, I wanted to do that, but Meta Knight's wish hade to come first. After all, that's the rules…how do I even know that???

Everyone: YEAH! PRETZELES!!!*takes* THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

**From Marx Soul**

**Hello! I hope you disagree on the awesomeness of my username, because I want  
to see you guys beat each other up.**

To Kirby:BEAMMS! Seriously, which form of * do you hate the most? I think you  
hate all of the ones that fire BEAMMS! Mwahahahahahahaha!(Haha, **Meta Knight****,  
Didn't say it!) Also, I just thought of your worst nightmare: You constantly  
state that Mirror is one of your favourite abilities, but its hat resembles *!  
Similar thoughts at BEAM ability due to its name.**

To Meta Knight: To tell you the truth, I have never watched the kirby  
horribly show made by 4kids. From what you have told me, this is BRILLIANT!  
Anyway, I give all of you Mirror and Beam hats. Back to questions, I've heard  
you like chocolate. Do you also like pie? Sorry if this Q is too random. Do  
you think King Idiot should work for you?

For Galacta Knight when he gets back: If you were to enter in the war I  
mentioned before, would you ignore it and hunt down King Idiot instead?

PS: **MARX****!  
BEAAMS!**

From, Marx Soul.

Meta Knight: …wtf???

Galacta Knight: *rolling on floor laughing*

Kirby: *flinches*

YumiStar: *could care less what the username is*

Kirby: Gah, beams…Yeah, I do…

Meta Knight: I didn't say what??? *gives face full of Galaxia for scarin Kirby*

Kirby: What? Did some words get cut off?

Meta Knight: Um, sure. 8takes gifts* Who doesn't like pie? And yes, King idiot should work for me!

Galacta Knight: Yeah, pretty much.

Everyone: GAH, BEAMS!

*Meta Knights gives user another face full of Galaxia*

**From Hikaru2009**

**Um...Um...*twiddles fingers nervously*  
I have some questions for you guys...I hope you don't mind if I ask  
them...Okay? Here I go!**

*takes out sheet of paper*

Kirby: I have one question for you. What do you think of **Meta Knight**** and  
Galactic Knight so far?**

Galactic Knight: It was very easy to beat you in the **Kirby: Super Star**** Ultra  
DS Game! A little TOO easy...  
(Tee-hee! You got beat by a girl...ME!)  
But anyways, do you know where you originally came from? And who did you have  
to beat in order to become the strongest warrior?  
(Before Meta Knight, of course!)**

Meta Knight: *stifles fan-girl squeal* I...don't want to hurt your sense of  
hearing...*looks away*  
But...when you first met King Fat A**, (Whoops! Do you thing he heard me? Oh  
well. I don't care) what did you first think of him? And when you were about  
to fight Galactic Knight (A.K.A. Dude Who Got Beat By Me), how did you feel?

Uh...

I have a plate of cookies and some freshly baked cake here...You guys can  
have it...

*Gives cookies and cake quickly*

Thank you for taking some time to answer my questions! I hope to ask more  
questions in the future!

*Large flames surround Hikaru2009 and is gone*

Kirby: I love Meta Knight, and Galacta Knight is like a big brother! ^_^

Galacta Knight: Yay, I'm a big brother figure! :D

Meta Knight: Idiot…

Galacta Knight: I was beat by another girl?

YumiStar: YEAH! *Grins evily*

Galacta Knight: Owe…my ego…And…I don't remember…I really don't…sorry! D:

Meta Knight: Thanks for thinking about my hearing…Um, didn't like his guts, but he paid a lot…and I thought he would be a good challenge, but I guess sleeping along time does stuff to ya.

Galacta Knight: Whatever…

Everyone: THANKS FOR THE TREATS! *takes cookies and cake*

YumiStar: For the reviews everyone, but I gots an announcement to make.

Galacta Knight: She gonna shut down this column for awhile, until she gets the inspiration she lost when her Uncle past away.

Meta Knight: Hopefully, if will come back soon…

Kirby: Until then, we hope to see you all again!

Galacta Knight: DON'T SEND REVIEWS! IT'S GOING ON HOLD, SO DON'T SEND REVIEWS!


	18. HE'S BAAAAAACK!

Galacta Knight: HEY LOSERS! GUESS WHO'S BACK!?

Meta Knight: That wasn't a very nice greeting, Galacta Knight…

Kirby: [While sitting of Meta Knight's lap] Yeah, that was mean.

Galacta Knight: Ah, what do you care? They'll be more excited to hear that the asking is back open!

Meta Knight: Whoop-de-flippin-do…

Kirby: YAY!

Galacta Knight: That's right lady and germs; the "Ask Galacta Knight" story is finally back open! So, start sending in those questions to us!

Kirby: We'll try to ask the best of our abilities,

Meta Knight: Or ignore them completely…

Galacta Knight: Now who's the jerk wad?

Meta Knight: At least I didn't call everyone losers.

YumiStar: He's got you there, Galacta Knight.

Galacta Knight: [Blows raspberry at them]

YumiStar: Anyway, while this may be open, that doesn't mean that I'm on this laptop for 24-7 people. I still have life outside of it.

Galacta Knight: DON'T LET DISCOURGE YOU THOUGH!

YumiStar: Yeah, what he said.

Kirby: So until then, remember to get to bed early,

Meta Knight: Eat plenty of slime,

Galacta Knight: And Scream at the SKY!


	19. The Randomness Continues!

Galacta Knight: Let's get this party started!

Meta Knight: Party?

**MKL and BLV number 1 fan**

**YES FINALLY! Anyway: last chapter review here! for one thanks for putting my  
question on here, for two I meant to say 9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9 well I  
meant infinity tons of chocolate. For three why you not put my street address.  
Gives all unlimited amounts of the ultimate power that can do anything ya'll  
want. Can I have a baby Wolf Wrath to? And also gives all infinite amounts of  
gold. Please put in a character I have not thought of yet.*thinks*(final  
jeopardy song plays) a shape shifter with a personally of what others want it to  
be (changeable personally) that ya'll can name.**

YumiStar: No problem!

Meta Knight: That number is about right…

Galacta Knight: I swear, we didn't see a address!

Kirby: What he said!

Meta Knight: We are _SO _not sending Galacta Knight back to Hot Beat.

Kirby: Yeah. Apparently, he had somehow gotten infected with s disease that will make him ramble about choo-choo trains…

Galacta Knight: *mumble mumble* choo-choo goes in circles…*mumble mumble*

YumiStar: See?

Meta Knight: Oh, and by the way…

Galacta Knight: We're totally kidding! :D

YumiStar: Give your character a name, and I shall think about it!

Kirby: Next.

**Storykiller**

**YumiStar: I love u  
Meta: if I throw u of a cliff and stole your cape wat would u do  
Galacta: y are u an idiot  
kirby: kirby why did 4kids have to ruin your show and I liked it better when u  
were the sponsor for arby's**

**Makes it rain cookies cats dogs cake pie and chocolate**

Galacta Knight: **Storykiller**, have you've been taken your meds lately?

Meta Knight: Cause your kinda freaking us out…

Kirby: Agreed.

YumiStar: Dude, I don't even know you. You could be an axe murderer for all I know…

Meta Knight: I would stick my sword in the side of the cliff and stop myself from falling. But my cape _hides _my wings.

Galacta Knight: I'm not an idiot…***sniff***

Meta Knight: He's not. I may hate his very being, but he's defiantly not an idiot.

Kirby: You're mean, **Storykiller.** D: And Since when have I been the sponsor for Arby's?

Galacta Knight: For everything that is holy, take your meds!

**Starrgrl24**

**First of all, hugs to everyone (except ****Meta Knight**** because of his thing with  
fangirls. O.o)**

**Galacta Knight****: Are you allergic to fangirls like Meta Knight? (a bit  
exaggerated but it's sort of true XD)**

Meta Knight: *resist urge to give hug* you lucky I don't want a face full of  
Galaxia. > ;:(

Kirby: So Kirby? How have you been? Okay back to the real question: who do  
you have respect for more, Meta Knight or Galacta Knight? Be honest about it!

I definitely missed you all! I baked some fresh cookies for everyone! ^^ I  
hope you like it!

YumiStar: Yay, I gots a hug! ^_^

Kirby: I like hugs! ^____^

Galacta Knight: bitchin! ^_____^

Meta Knight: …whatever.

Galacta Knight: If I was allergic to fangirls, I would not be writing this questioner thing, would I?

Meta Knight: …

Kirby: I've been good. Meta Knight is a nice boyfriend! ^_^

Meta Knight: ***smiles slightly under mask***

Kirby: Hmmm, I have no idea. Their both good fighters and stuff…I say…Meta Knight! Cause I've known him longer!

YumiStar: Nicely put!

Galacta Knight: I agree! ***hides cookies from us***

**Fluffy Flame**

**(O-O) Is it seriously you?  
...Cool. (^-^)**

Anyways, remember me? I used to be Hikaru2009. I got bored with the penname  
and just decided to go with Fluffy Flame. (^-^) Yay for me!  
Okay, back to the real point...QUESTIONS AND TREATS! ^(^-^)^ YAY FOR YOU GUYS!

*pulls out a random piece of paper and looks at it if there is actually  
something on there*

**Meta Knight**** ~ what was it like to be the "last" ****Star Warrior**** in the universe?  
(Until Kirby arrived, that is!) Okay, now for your treat! *gives a freakin'  
HUGE bowl of chocolate* you have no idea what I had to go through to get  
these...SO ENJOY!**

P.S. You're freaking awesome. *hugs* Oh yeah, and if you're planning to cut  
me with Galaxia, I might just take away those chocolates I gave you. (^-')  
That is...if you ARE going to hurt me.

Kirby ~ How does it feel to be constantly attacked by DeDeDe? Okay, here's  
your treat...I KNOW YOU LOVE WATERMELONS, SO HERE'S A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF  
WATERMELONS! Enjoy! *hugs*

P.S. YOU'RE SO ADORABLE, I SWEAR!

Galacta Knight ~ Err...sorry buddy, I don't have any questions for you...but I  
do have treats! *gives a freakin' LARGE container of **ice cream***** Eat it and be  
happy! *hugs***

YumiStar ~ you're...totally...AWESOME! *hugs and then gives another freakin'  
HUGE bowl filled with lollipops*

Err...okay, I got nothing. (^-^') Hehehe...BYE!

YumiStar: Yes, it's us!

Galacta Knight: WEATHER PEOPLE LIKE IT OR NOT! ***MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!***

Meta Knight: ***takes chocolate* **It felt…very lonely. And you already gave me chocolate, so I won't give you face full of Galaxia.

Kirby: YAY, WATERMELONS! ***takes happily* **It was very, very, _VERY,_ annoying! And I know I'm adorable! ^___^

Galacta Knight: I shall accept this ice-cream, and I shall eat it all while giving myself brain freeze on purpose. ***takes Ice-cream***

YumiStar: Thank you. I do try to be awesome! ***takes bowl of lollipops***

**WaddleDeeAnarchy**

**YAYZ! You're back! I'm glad that you got through...uh...whatever you were  
going through! YAYZ AGAIN! Um...here are some questions, I guess...**

1. Have you seen Not Exactly Royalty and Wolf's Retarded Mission on **YouTube****,  
by Dexterman124?**

2. YumiStar, do you have any hobbies besides this?

3. Does you likez piez?

4. Kirby, can you mix and take on the powers in your stomach, like on **Kirby:****  
****Squeak Squad****?**

That's all I've got! **Don't Fear**** The Reaper!**

Galacta Knight: Glade to be back, dude!

Everyone: ***laughs very hardly***

**[After we all calm down]**

YumiStar: Yes, actually. I make videos and RpG games.

Kirby: I like pie!

Galacta Knight: You like everything!

Kirby: Oh, yeah!

YumiStar: I like chocolate pie! **[IT'S REAL, I SWEAR!]**

Meta Knight: Meh, pie is alright.

Kirby: MAYBE! :D

Galacta Knight: The hell with the reaper!

**Fireforblack**

**First; YumiStar I'm really sorry for your uncle. *hugs***

*gives MK chocolate* Chocolate make a woman happy > ;:)  
*beats Galacta Knight* I don't like you *bite him*  
*hugs Kirby*  
Okay the questions;  
**Galacta Knight****; Why do you think you're the most amazing person, while you  
aren't?  
MK; why can't you become the king of Dreamland AND answers the questions? :o**

*group hug* success with everything YumiStar

YumiStar: Thank You. I appreciate that.

Meta Knight: It also makes _ME _happy. ***takes chocolate***

Galacta Knight: ***beats back* **I don't like you, either.

Kirby: ***hugs back***

Galacta Knight: Because I _AM _the most awesome, EVER!

Meta Knight: Cause I don't want to be king. I rather do this.

Everyone: ***group hug***

**kirby163**

**I'm so glad your back!**

Cookies for all! *throws cookies*

OK question. What kind of flowers do you like?

YumiStar: I like sunflowers!

Kirby: DAISIES!

Meta Knight: Tulips are nice…

Galacta Knight: I like roses and violets!

Meta Knight: dare I ask why?

Galacta Knight: Cause roses are blue and violets are red, that's why.

Meta Knight: Are you _THAT _terrible with colors?

Galacta Knight: Yes. BUT I AM EXCELLET IN BED!

YumiStar: You stole that from the Fanfic "Family"…

Galacta Knight: Not my fault it's awesome.

Meta Knight: Just, next question…

**starflash111**

**Nova: wtf?!?  
Me: I'm excited!!**

Questions:  
meta knight: do you love kirby in "that" way?? Cause if you do, I support  
you!!^^  
author: Hiya!!*brownies*  
kirby: your soo cute!!

Very happy at the moment

~starflash~

Meta Knight: I thought we've been through this already…

Galacta Knight: Oh, shut up, and answer the damn question!

Meta Knight: Fine! Jerk…Yeah, I do. I appreciate the support.

Kirby: me too!

YumiStar: Nummy, brownies! ***takes***

Kirby: Yes, I am cute! ^_____^

Galacta Knight: I'm happy ur happy.

**Marx41**

**Alrighty...let's roll.**

Galacta Knight: You callin me a loser? Huh? HUH? I HAVE AN ARMY OF RABID  
SQUIRRELS WAITING FOR ME TO UNLEASH ON SOMEONE!! But... I'm still deciding  
whether or not to unleash them on you... Anyway, my question is what is your  
biggest fear?

**Meta Knight****: What would you do if somebody blew up your mask and sword?**

Kirby: Do you ever get full?

Okay...that's it. Marx41, over and out.

Galacta Knight: So what if I am? What you and your squirrel army gonna do about it? ***blows raspberries* **And I am _SO _not telling U my fear! CAUSE I HAVE NONE!

Meta Knight: There's a spider on your shoulder.

Galacta Knight: GAH! WHERE!? GET IT OFF! I HATE THOSE THINGS! I…you're an ass, Meta Knight.

Meta Knight: It's what I'm good at. And if anyone even so much as _TRY,_ I shall make em suffer a slow and painful death.

Kirby: Yes…that's a lie. No… D:

**Meta Knight LOVER**

**Me: YES! Now I get to ask the questions!**

Evy: I dunno if you remember her, but she asked you if she could do her own  
ask column.

Me: Yep, now I am so happy you're back! Anyway, SEXY, aka **Meta Knight****, you are mah favorite character of ALL time! You beat all my OC's and all my past  
favorite characters by a mile.**

Evy: Get on with it!!

Me: Fine, uh I wanted your opinion on my random quotes about you:

"Meta Knight's like Jesus accept cooler!" (please don't yell at me religious  
people)

"I'll first date Meta Knight, if he dumps me I'll date Blade, if he dumps me,  
I'll date Sword, and if Sword dumps me...well Kirby will be older by then so  
I'll date him!!"

Evy: Oh she's on here illegally.

Me: Yea, my sister felt I was getting too addicted and banned me from FF for  
a few weeks! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE?!

YumiStar: Hiya!

Meta Knight: I don't like being sexy…

Galacta Knight: Whatever man…

Meta Knight: I like the first one a bit…the second one creeps me out.

Galacta Knight: Heh heh, you've been _baaaad!_

YumiStar: I would try playing games. It helps me when my charger decides to die on me.

Galacta Knight: Ahh, it felt good answering these people again!

Kirby: I concure!

YumiStar: So, keep sending em in, People!

Meta Knight: So…until then…

Everyone: LATERS!


	20. Half People, Shock, and Camping

Galacta Knight: …I feel funny…

Meta Knight: What do you mean "Feel Funny"?

Galacta Knight: I don't know, I just feel like I'm missing something…

Kirby: Like?

Galacta Knight: No clue. Anyway, let's start answering questions.

**Starrgrl24**

**I'm glad you liked the cookies! I will try to cook something up one day. It  
feels great to ask question to you guys. Here are the questions:**

**Meta Knight****: I currently have no questions for you. I just brought you some  
chocolate. ^^**

Kirby: Well you knew Meta Knight for much longer, so that makes sense! ^^ So  
how you would you describe Meta Knight in your own words? Also Galacta Knight?

Galacta Knight: Would you think it'll be cool if you would be in the next  
Super Smash Bros?? I think it would be cool!! ^^

I promise I will bring in more treats next time. ;) I forgot to run to the  
store. XD I saved the chocolate for Meta Knight because I love him. XD

Kirby: mmm, cookies.

Meta Knight: I fine with just the chocolate. I can make s'mores!

Kirby: Meta Knight is a very nice person. He just acts mean and stuff, cause that's how the war shaped him. Galacta Knight is funny. Nuff said.

Galacta Knight: Nicely said. And if they are seriously making another SuperSmash brothers game, then yes. It would be cool…no wait, it be AWESOME!

**starflash111**

**Me: w00tness!! More questions!!  
Nova: oh lordy...  
dawn:*appears* wtf!?! Why is she spazzing!!**

Meta Knight: what's your fear??  
Kirby: imma kidnapping you!!*takes him* only one who loves you can rescue  
you!!  
Galacta: would you verse Marx if it meant that the galaxy got destroyed if you  
didn't??

*cookies* cookies for all!!

~starflash~

Galacta Knight: again, if we never get a question from this person, that seriously means the world is gonna end…

Meta Knight: I concur. My fear…is wolf wrath. The one Kirby killed anyway.

Kirby: Oh noes! D:

Meta Knight: ***rescues Kirby***

***both of them cuddle then***

Galacta Knight: ***gags at fluff* **I would fight Marx anyway, cause I'm bored! XP

**Storykiller**

**kirby u first came from arby were there sign before then u converteds to a tv  
show  
****galacta knight**** im sorry ive taken my meds  
meta knight i have so many friends that are all fangirls they told me about  
sick sick things they wanted to do to u**

Kirby: Nope, still doesn't ring a bell…

Galacta Knight: Good. You freak us out when you don't.

Meta Knight: *** tracks down creepy fangirls and gives them faces full of Galaxia***

**bwahaahaa!**

**HI! Ignore the name i have!  
To: Everyone ; how would you feel if ****King Dedede****, Daroach , and Marx are all  
here with you guys ****answering questions****?**

**(mwahahahah! i didn't give you treats!**

That's all i have today!

Galacta Knight: We kick their sorry asses before we let that happen!

Meta Knight: YEAH!

Kirby: YEAH!

Galacta Knight: ***gasps dramatically* **No treats! BLASPHAMEY!

**WaddleDeeAnarchy**

**WaddleDeeAnarchy: Hi there, guys!**

Shadowbone66: Yeah, hey from me, too.

WDA: Oh, yeah, this is Shadowbone66. He's my alter-ego-brother thing...

SB66: Did you just call me a thing?!

WDA: Yeah, he typed up the last letter, so it's now my turn to-

SB66: Screw turns! I'm putting in my three cents!

WDA: But we agreed to-

SB66: So, Meta, I had an idea. A new knight title! You could say the name  
of your weapon, then your name, so you could be, 'Galaxia Meta'! I think that  
sounds pretty bad ass.

WDA: Okay, you've had your fun, now gimme the-

SB66: And I finally came up with a name for your lance, Galacta!

WDA: OH LORD NO DON'T SAY IT!

(WDA whips out Beam Staff)

(SB66 readies his scythe)

SB66: So if you put it like that, you have...

(WDA shoots beam from staff)

(SB66 deflects it by using Reaper's Swath)

SB66: Battle star Galacta!

(**Awkward silence****...)**

(WDA takes advantage of it to shut off the computer and start bitching at  
SB66)

(SB66 ignores him and uses Gluttonify, throwing you some of the cookies he's  
eating)

Galacta Knight: Hello **Shadowbone66. **New people are always appreciated!

Kirby: Yay, new person! ^____^

Meta Knight: Hey. Hmmm, it does sound bad ass, but I shall stick to my current name. Though, I appreciate the effort.

Galacta Knight: ***catches cookies* **HAHAHAHAHA! Battle star galactica joke! Nice.

**Arzeus**

**To all of you: Do you really think Marx is dead? Cause I think he's alive.  
Why? Well if he wouldn't die if you blow him up, do you think a battle's going  
to kill him?  
Kirby, if Marx is alive, aren't you scared that he's going to come and find  
you, then try to kill you?**

PS: I told Marx were all of you are! Get ready to fight one pissed Jacked up  
Jester!!  
(LOL he is jacked up! he will kill me if he found that out!!)

Galacta Knight: The person does make a good point.

Meta Knight: Kirby, what do-? …Kirby?

Kirby: ***in corner whimpering softly***

Meta Knight: ***Runs to corner, and hugs Kirby* **Shh, it's okay. Marx isn't here. It's only me, Galacta Knight, and YumiStar.

Galacta Knight: Uhhh, guys?

Meta Knight: What Galacta Knig-OH SHIT!

Marx Soul: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Kirby: ***screams very loudly***

***scene goes blank***

_**[Please wait for us to settle our technical difficulties]**_

**...**

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**[Many hours later…]**_

Galacta Knight: ***all scratched up* **[HUFF]…[HUFF] I am going to find you, **Arzeus**, and then I am going to .ASS!!!!

Meta Knight: ***also all scratch up* **I second that emotion. Because of you, Kirby is in a state of shock, and won't speak!

Kirby: ***really, really scratched up* **…

**VortexHavenPrower**

**Vortex:A Galactic Knight question spot? Huh...Not much of interest to me, I'm  
the "Sonic fan" half of the Author.  
Master:Then I shall do it, for I am the "general" half of the Author!  
Vortex:Sure, sure, go ahead...  
Master:Okay then!8clears throat)  
Kirby:WHo'd you reckon as the best boss in Super Star Ultra? I personally  
thought it was Galactic Knight or Marx Soul...  
Meta Knight:What did you think on your entrance on ****Brawl****?  
King Dedede:Same as above.  
Knuckle Joe:Do you wish that you were an actually playable character in the  
next Smash Bros, if they ever make one?  
Kirby again:What did you think about Sonic and Snake's appearence in Brawl?  
Waddle Dees:Do you think you should've been given a bigger role in Brawl?  
02:Do you wish you were in Brawl as a boss?  
Everyone:Watch all the videos listed below; you might find them interesting!**

**/watch?v=SijhxfYgWsc&feature=PlayList&p=B062E18652604DD9&index=3**

/watch?v=Q5OYrVfMrhA&feature=PlayList&p=B062E18652604DD9&index=7

Galacta Knight: More half people?

Meta Knight: ***holding Kirby* **what we need…

Kirby: ***shrinks away from question with the mention of Marx's Soul***

Meta Knight: I think you have your answer to that. I enjoyed my entrance to brawl. It was, as Galacta Knight puts it, awesome.

Galacta Knight: Being in that tournament should ROCK!

Meta Knight: King DeDeDe, Knuckle Joe, 02, and Waddle dees are not in this questioner. They were only mentioned. Except 02.

Kirby: …

Meta Knight: He thought Sonic was interesting, and that snake was creepy…

Galacta Knight: Later. We shall watch em later.

**Meta Knight LOVER**

**HA! I submitted an illegal question again!! MUHAHAHA!! And yes Galacta, I  
have been very bad, but my sister hasn't found out yet. She claims she can  
block me if she wants, but I think she's lying! =D**

Okay I won't call you sexy anymore **Meta Knight****, but what should I call  
you??!**

Mister Awesome?  
Hotness?  
Other?

Don't worry I won't run away with you. I'm the admiring kind of fangirl. I  
just observe and comment =D

Galacta Knight: Maybe she doesn't really mean it then, if she hasn't found out…

Meta Knight: …Meta Knight will do, thanks. And I already have Kirby with me.

Kirby: ***hold Meta Knight tightly***

YumiStar: Why it take me so long to say somethin?

Galacta Knight: How the heck should I know?

YumiStar: Anyway, I am going camping today, so I won't be here for three days. But this questioner is still open. Also, go vote in my poll on my profile!

Galacta Knight: Later, Taters!


	21. Fangirls

Galacta Knight: Hey, everyone!

YumiStar: We're back from camping!

Meta Knight: Since yesterday…

Kirby: And I'm over my shock! :D

Galacta Knight: So, Let's answer those questions!

**Fireforblack**

***group hug* :D**

*gives YumiStar chocolate pie* you liked this o.o or not? Whatever maybe you  
can use it for something else...

Mk; chocolate makes a woman happy. It also makes you happy. Are you...  
maybe... a... (You know what I mean I hope)

Galacta Knight; HOW DARE YOU TO BEAT A GIRL? META KNIGHT TAKE REVENGE...  
Please? I give you cookies (with chocolate) if you do it :D

YumiStar: who from those guys do you like at most?

*group hug* *touch Galacta Knight's mask* :D

Everyone: ***GROUP HUG!!!!***

YumiStar: ***takes pie* **Yes, I like chocolate pie!

Meta Knight: I am not a girl!

Galacta Knight: Hey, you started it!!!!

Meta Knight: ***punches Galacta Knight***

Galacta Knight: Hey, what was that for!? I haven't done anything to you yet!

Meta Knight: **Fireforblack **asked me to get revenge for her. So, I did.

Galacta Knight: Oh.

Meta Knight: Also, I get cookies for doing it. ***takes cookies with chocolate***

Galacta Knight: Figures.

YumiStar: All of them. You can't choose.

Everyone: ***group hug!!!!* *Galacta Knight swats hand away***

**Meta Knight LOVER**

**YAY!! Camping trip, WOOT!! I love camping, but you go have fun. =D**

once you get back...

This time I has questions for everyone, not just se-, I mean, **Meta****  
****Knight****. Hehe, sorry gotta get used to that.**

**Meta Knight****: *gives chocolate, duh* I just wanna say it's cute you like  
Kirby, tee hee. Normally I'm not the yaoi type so saying that is certainly  
rare.**

**Galacta Knight****: Did you ever use any other weapon besides that pink  
sword-thing? I can't give you anything because I don't know what you like...**

Kirby: You're cute and so easy to draw on MS Paint. I often over shade you  
whenever I draw you, lol. Anyway, I was wondering if you ever hated someone…  
You normally aren't the hating type, so that's why I'm asking.

Ah, another illegal question. My questions will become legal next Friday,  
WOOT!! That's when my ban is off, Hehe.

Meta Knight: ***takes chocolate* **I'll let the cute comment slide, since I got chocolate. Thanks for the support.

Kirby: YAY!

Galacta Knight: I think I did…meh, I don't care what else I used. I like me my lance…and I like cake! :D

Kirby: Ummmmmmmmmmmmm…..no, I don't think I've ever hated someone. Except DeDeDe. But who doesn't?

YumiStar: Stop doing illegal things! **LOL**

**gothicorca1895**

**WAZZUP PEEPS! I'MMA NEW PERSON! And I've got a little something for  
everybody.**

**Meta Knight****: *hands chocolate* I desperately need to tell you that I JUST MET  
YOU, AND I LOVE YOU.  
Moving right along, what do you think of all this fan-shipped Kirby x ****Meta****  
****Knight**** business? Personally I don't support the couple, but I suppose that's  
up for you and Kirby to decide *evil giggle***

**Galacta Knight****: *hands cookie* Hi there! I don't know much about you, but you  
seem awesome! So why don't you tell me, what do you think Mety's one weakness  
is? Beside chocolate and fangirl mobs, I mean.**

Kirby: *hands watermelon* HAAI CUTIE! *hugs* If you had to pick a title for  
when you grow up, what would it be? Obviously Meta Knight and Galacta Knight  
are taken...but Kirby Knight sounds a little cheesy, don't you think? 

YumiStar: New Reviewer=Awesomeness!

Meta Knight: ***takes chocolate* **Uhhh, thanks I guess…And, seeing as I am together with him right now, I guess I don't mind.

Kirby: WAH, no support! TT_TT

Galacta Knight: His one weakness...being alone too long.

Meta Knight: …

Galacta Knight: I won't go into details. If he wants to tell you, he will.

Kirby: ***takes watermelon* **HIYA! ***returns hug* **and yes, Kirby Knight does sound cheesy…I figure somethin out when the time comes…

**starflash111**

**me:8D imma firin ma lazor!  
nova:good greif!! hey awsome author!! will i ever get to guest star?? please  
say soon cause my creator is driving me insane!!  
**

**galacta knight:would you even bother to if nova got kidnapped and you got  
asked to save her??  
kirby:do you wish marx was good again??  
author:*worship***

imma still firin ma lazor

~starflash~

Meta Knight: ***blocks laser* **watch it.

YumiStar: Re-send the profile, and it shall be done! I SWEAR THIS TIME!

Galacta Knight: Yes, cause I think Nova is awesome!

Kirby: Yes. Nuff said.

YumiStar: I shall take ur worships and turn it into pie!

Meta Knight: ***blocks laser again* **…

**Marx41**

**Nothin to say.**

Everyone: I have captured someone using my army! Guess who it is. C'mon,  
guess. I want you to.

??? : LET ME OUT ALREADY!

No! You will STAY in there until I say so!

??? : WHY?!?!

Because! Alrighty, GK, you get **ice cream****, MK, you get chocolate, Kirby, you  
get watermelons, and YumiStar, you get cookies. Does that make you happy? DOES  
IT? Okay, Marx41, over and out!**

???: I WANT OUT! NOW!

YumiStar: …I got nothin. ***takes cookies***

Kirby: Me neither. ***takes watermelons***

Galacta Knight: Hmmm, I'm gonna say king idiot again. ***takes ice-cream***

Meta Knight: ***takes chocolate* **Yes, this makes us happy.

Everyone: …

**Xtweela**

**KIRBY AND META KNIGHT ARE ADORABLE TOGETHER! *spaz*  
Kirby, give him a kiss! :D**

**Meta Knight****, how long have you loved kirby?**

Kirby, will you make babies!? 8D

GK, push them in a closet for me, k? xD

Galacta Knight: Dude, spazer!

Kirby: ***gives Meta Knight a kiss***

Meta Knight: ***blushes from kiss* **uh…since he first beat me….

Galacta Knight: K! :D ***pushes them both into a closet and locks door* **LOL

Meta & Kirby: ***make out noises***

YumiStar: okay, next question.

**Chuloe of the Earth**

**It's 2:37 AM! Woohoo!! You're back from outer space. :) Everyone gets  
Gobstoppers because candy is love and prosperity. And hugs. Except MK. Even  
though he needs one ;)  
Umm.. has Mety gone emo? He depresses me, and he wears dark clothes. Do you  
listen to ****Linkin Park**** and Slipknot then? (no offense to any emos out there. I  
actually love Linkin Park)  
So Kirby... read any good stories lately? Do you read at all? *raises an  
eyebrow questionably*  
Can I borrow your sword/lance thingy Galacta Knight? I'm pretty sure Mety  
won't give me Galaxia so I can go on a rampage to destr-- I mean celebrate the  
start of the school year. :(**

Galacta Knight: I AM BACK FROM SPACE! YAY! :D

Kirby: YAY, CANDY! AN HUGS!

YumiStar: WHOOO!

Galacta Knight: Wait, how did you get out of the closet?

Meta Knight: We opened it…

Galacta Knight: But I thought I locked it?

Meta Knight: Yay, you did.

Galacta Knight: …

Meta Knight: I'm not emo. Emo people cut themselves, and then brag about it. .

Kirby: I can read. ***whimpers* **you're a not nice person! :(

Galacta Knight: I shall let you borrow it if you return it to me after your school rampage. I mean celebration. That is what I meant.

**Storykiller**

**Koneichiwa  
**

**Meta knight: the fangirls are coming for u.  
**

**Kirby: if u had to fight one of the three other peoples (Yumi, Meta, or Galacta) which would u fight?  
**

**Kirby: wat do u think of fangirls hitting on Meta knight all the time?  
**

**Galacta: Y do u act as though everyone is inferior to u?  
**

**Yumi: I'm not an axe murder and I'm sorry for calling u sexy.  
**

**To everyone:*cake shaped like kirby falls in between them all* I didn't poison it.**

Meta Knight: Dude. Don't ever say that, even as a joke. It's not funny.

Kirby: ***GASPS* **No one! How could you ask that of me? And the fangirl would get a face full of Galaxia before she even had a chance to flirt!

Galacta Knight: They aren't inferior to me. Just not as cool!

Meta Knight: Idiot.

YumiStar: Forgiven.

Everyone: …

Meta Knight: You try it first, Galacta Knight.

Galacta Knight: Naw, I'll think I'll pass.

YumiStar: ANYWAY, people. VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT TO WRITE AFTER I FINISH THE STORY "REBIRTHDAY"!

Galacta Knight: Til next time!


	22. Attack of the fangirls

Galacta Knight: Hey, bitches! How many of you saw "Project Runway" a few nights ago, with the man named "Christian" in it?

Meta Knight: Because it was freakin hilarious with him there.

Kirby: And he won! :D

Galacta Knight: Anyway, let's begin.

**???**

**MARX IS ALIVE! How do I know? Well… I made the WHOLE studio impenetrable,  
and locked all the ****doors and windows****, except the studio closet door! Why? Well  
I put Marx in there! He's out cold now. But when he wakes up, he'll break  
down the door, and you all will have to fight him! Marx will KILL YOU ALL!  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! And no This is Not Arzues on a different account! This is  
her insane friend!! THE TriforceKitten!**

Kirby: …

Galacta Knight: …

Meta Knight: …

Galacta Knight: NEXT PLZ! K, THANKZ!

**gothicorca1895**

**Hey guys! It's me again!**

Sorry bout that "no support" thing, Kirby and Mety. No offense intended! ^^;  
Hey, if you guys are happy, I'm happy. And truth be told, you're cute  
together! =D

So, I hope you don't mind if I ask some weird random questions every time I  
review. Then again, all you guys ever get is weird random questions, so it's  
probably fine.

**Meta Knight****: Since you're probably getting fat from all this chocolate and  
cookies and crap the fangirls are giving you, I have something even sweeter:  
REVENGE. You will now tell me the most embarrassing fact about Galacty that you can think of. *evil laughter complete with rubbing hands together***

**Galacta Knight****: HI YOU'RE COOL NOW DON'T KILL ME WITH YOUR LANCE FOR THE ABOVE THING I TOLD METY**

Kirby: Guess what? YOU'RE SUPER CUTE. Seriously. I can not get over how cute  
you are, and neither can anyone else. So who do you think has more fangirls,  
you or Mety?

Kirby: I forgives you! :3

Meta Knight: All water under the bridge.

YumiStar: Yes. Almost every question we get is weird. But we love em! :D

Meta Knight: he is afraid of spiders, no matter what he says.

Galacta Knight: ***RAWAR!* **But I shall not kills! Cause you said I'm cool!

Kirby: :D I be cute! People love the cute. I do not know who has more fans, I just know that we have lots of em who like us together! :3

Meta Knight: It's true.

**VortexHavenPrower**

**YOU DARE BRING LIGHT TO MY DARE!? YOU MUST DIE! (Throws a nuke at YumiStar, which explodes five feet away from them and has Kirby/Meta knight/Galacta Knight/Knuckle Joe/King DeDeDe/Waddle Dee/Waddle Doo/Adrealine/Ribbon/100% pure gold Kirby dolls fall from the explosions) Nah, just kidding.**

First off, I would like to say...  
KIRBYxMETA KNIGHT!? (0_0)WTF!? (barfs)  
ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT THEY ARE GAY!? I MEAN KIRBY IS A MALE RIGHT!? RIGHT!!??  
...Right?

Gah, we've gone off topic. Back to the questions...  
Kirby:Which female character do you like the best? Not there is barely any of  
them...  
Meta Knight:Here, 1,0 dollars. Remember, use it FOR THE GREATER GOOD.  
Galactic Knight:Here.(hands him five pies)You can keep two of them. Give the  
other three to Knuckle Joe, Ribbon and Adrealine whenever you see them. I  
mean, you're not always here, right?  
YumiStar:Should I give my profile? Because here are my two halve's  
profiles...

Vortex Haven Prower(The Sonic fan half of the VortexHavenPrower)  
Date of Birth:July 8, 1991(Age 18) Blood type:B Home:Somewhere in the Black  
Fleet Army Characteristics:Mainly calm, very hard to anger. But when enraged  
or within a 20 feet radius of a powerful weapon/large mass of **dark energy****,  
completely insane, a chaotic.  
Favorites(when calm):Tea, sushi, books, pondering about his past life,  
studying the chaos energy  
Favorites(when enraged):Madness, chaos, dark energy, murder, blood(especially  
of blue hedgehogs), pie.  
Dislikes(when calm):Sodas, fastfood, being involved with politics, ****dark****  
****energy****  
Dislikes(when enraged):un-chaotic people, positive chaos energy, beings of  
light**

Alias "Master" Hyrule (general half of VortexHavenprower)  
date of birth:May 2nd, 1997(Age 12)Blood type:A Home:Kakariko Village  
Characterisitcs:has a wide variaity of emotions, being happy in one moment,  
and could, COULD BE, I say, sad in the next.  
Favorites:Swordplay, studying history, apples, chocolate, thrillers  
Dislikes:Boring stuff, unneeded stuff

That's all...Adios amigos  
-VortexHavenPrower

P.S. Go Kagamine Len&Ren! (Sings Kokoro for a while)  
P.S....YumiStar?Kirby?Meta Knight?Galacta?What's that behind you? It's  
furry...It's orange...and...it...has...two...  
P.S.S.S. OH SH-  
P.S.S.S.S. cAn YoU fEeL tHe SuNsHiNe?

Everyone: ***gasps dramatically***

***all the dolls fall around and everyone is silent* **

Kirby: D: NO SUPPORTS! ***cries***

Meta Knight: Think what you want. She thinks we should be together, but if you don't, then don't. FYI, some people Kirby a girl anyway, even though he is a boy.

Galacta Knight: True Peas! :3

YumiStar: True…peas?

Kirby: ***suddenly stops crying* **I like Ribbon! She was nice! :3

Meta Knight: How much?

Galacta Knight: ***takes pies* **Yeah, I'll give the other ones to them when I see em. I like pies only a little, so two will do for me.

YumiStar: Whoa…I shall defiantly think about it.

Galacta Knight: WOOH! VOCALOID FAN! :D

Everyone: ***turns around* *gasps dramatically again* **OH SHI-!!!

YumiStar: What the f%! was that? And why was I bleeped?

Galacta Knight: Cause this story is rated Teen, and it's bad enough we're teaching smaller kids the other swear words. We don't need to teach them that…

YumiStar: oh, right…

**Lifea**

**Has any one seen my ****evil Brother of darkness**** Detho? He's pure evil. So evil, that were ever he goes, all plants die! He's a red, 150 foot, 9 tailed fox. I'm the fox of light Lifea! I bring everything back to life! Yes, I am white, 150 feet, and have 9 tails to! (: Wait... I see him! No Detho, Don't destroy the "Ask Galacta Knight" Studio! NO! Stop! Don't blow it up! I go to stop him! You guys should Get out of there! Don't use a laser on it! NO!  
**

**PS; con you guys survive a beam with the power of a nuclear boom?!? Cause'  
that's how much powers it that beam that's about to hit your studio! STOP  
DETHO! NO!**

YumiStar: No, we haven't seen him.

Galacta Knight: Sounds scary though.

***GIGANTIC BOOM***

Kirby: I'm scared.

Meta Knight: ***holds Kirby* **Don't worry, I won't let anything hurt you…

***MORE GIGANTIC BOOMS***

YumiStar: OH MAH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!

_**Please stand by while we work out our technical difficulties…**_

**[15 HOURS LATER]**

Galacta Knight: Okay, next question please.

Meta Knight: Your gonna pretend that it never happened, aren't you?

Galacta Knight: That what happened?

Meta Knight: …

**Meta Boo23**

**ok Meta Boo23 here with just a few quick questions.  
****Meta Knight****: What ever happened to Arthur and those people?  
Galacta Knight: Where where you imprisioned and in what?  
Kirby: Is your stomach a ****black hole**** or something close to that?**

anyways if dedede (los fat king as i call him) can answer a question then i  
want to know WHY he got the thrown in the first place over everybody else and  
what spiecies he is. Mkay? if not oh well...

okay then best of luck to all of you with the rabid fangirls! :D

Meta Knight: They went to get rid of any remaing demon beasts on other planets.

Galacta Knight: I deep space, inside a weird crystal thingy!

Kirby: Yes. XP

Galacta Knight: He is a giant penguin that most likely booted the old king, and then threatened everyone else with his hammer! XP

**starflash111**

**nova:heres my profile^^**

name:nova kinnear  
age:21  
looks reddish gold hair to the back of her legs,white and gold armor, **deep****  
****blue eyes****  
species:tauren(a human looking alien with wings)  
personality:sweet,noble,kind,caring, loves children(not in that way you  
pervs!!)**

okay questions!!  
meta:i still support youXkirby!!  
galacta:heres a sword!!*sword of awesomeness*  
author:*moar worship*  
kirby:*watermelon*

imma still firin ma lazor!!

~starflash~

YumiStar: Alrighty! I shall think about it!

Meta Knight: Thank You.

Kirby: YAY, MORE SUPPORT! ***takes watermelon* **Thankies!

Galacta Knight: ***takes sword* **I shall forever treasure this sword of awesomeness!

YumiStar: WORSHIP!

**Meta Knight LOVER**

**BUT I LOVES DOING ILLEGAL THINGS!**

Okay mah questions be:

Meta Naito Kyou: *gives, well what do you think? Chocolate!!* It's a shame  
you hate your **Spanish accent**** in the dub cuz I think it's cool. =) Anywho, I  
watched this ****YouTube**** video that made you all gangster-like. Should I beat up  
the makers of the video??**

Kabii(I'm feeling Japanese today XD): *gives watermelon* I sorry I forgot to  
give you something last time, sorry. D= Okay my question for you is; do you  
ever get sugar rushes??

Galacta Knight(don't know his name in Japanese, wah): Okay! *gives giant  
cake, like the kind made for weddings and stuff* You're impossible to draw on  
MS Paint! You can take that as a compliment or not... My question for you is;  
are you like a symbol of the devil? On KRR they say that your horns make you  
evil or something.

Galacta Knight: LOL!

Meta Knight: ***takes chocolate* **Thank you. You can like it, if you must, but I hate it with a flaming passion. And yes, please do beat em up.

Kirby: ***takes watermelon* **YAY! I forgives you! :3 No, I never get sugar rushes! I AM NATURALLY HYPER! :D

Galacta Knight: ***takes giant cake* **…thank yous! :D And I shall take that as a compliment! AND I NOT BE EVIL! What, just cause I have horns, I'm automatically evil? BAH! XP

**Fireforblack**

***group hug* oeh I love that :D**

everyone; do you have something against gothic o.o (or emo's)? *cries*

**Galacta knight****; I will explain; a girl can beat a boy, but a boy can't beat a  
girl (I don't understand it, but I will use it :D)  
****Meta Knight****; Thank you a question: what's your worst (funniest) abasement  
ever? and I'm sorry for saying you're girl... :( can you forgive me (*entice  
with chocolate cookies*)  
Kirby; do you ever want to be the strongest ****star warrior****?**

*group hugg* oeh :D

by the way what's swats? (I can't speak good english)  
*steals Galacta knight's mask* :)

YumiStar: No. I partially gothic. And I have nothing against emos.

Kirby: Me neither! :O

Galacta Knight: They freak me out a bit, but I have nothin against them…as long as they stand very far away from me. :3

Meta Knight: No, I have nothing against them.

Galacta Knight: It's just something that no one can explain properly. :D

Meta Knight: ***takes cookies* **I forgive you for the girl thing, and your welcome. But I'm not telling you my fear OR embarrassing moments.

Kirby: No. I like my life as it is now.

Everyone: ***hugs***

YumiStar: I have no idea! :D

Galacta Knight: ***takes out spare mask* **LOL! :D

**Nick the reaper**

**Yosh one thing sadly**

why mk aka meta knight are you gay I thought you went to a hotal and spelt  
with a female gk aka galctic knight?

Meta Knight: …

Galacta Knight: …

Them Both: Wah?

Kirby: Next Question please…

**BloodLush Vampire**

**Me: HEY!! So your back.**

Blood: *Whispers something in her ear*

Me: SHE DID WHAT!? Gr let her burn...luckly this is her day off today so I'll  
let it slip.

Blood: Soft hearted.

Me: Shut it!! Anyways, Question time,

**Meta Knight****: You awesome, but I'm not like my sister. I'm like the cool type  
of friend to hang out with. Trust me she has a plusie of you and takes it  
everywhere she goes. No questions sorry.**

Galacta Knight: You cool too. I don't know why, but I like hanging out with  
puffballs. Like u, Meta Knight, and Kirby. Who do you think is better **Meta****  
****Knight**** or Kirby?**

Kirby: Your cute, no questions through.

YumiStar: Happy to see you going camping. I haven't gone on a vacation for  
ever...

Blood: See you...

YumiStar: Yeah, we're back!

Meta Knight: I'm glade you're not a rabid fangirl like your sister.

Galacta Knight: Kirby. Cause he's nice to me.

Kirby: GALACTY! :D

Galacta Knight: KIRBY! :D

Meta Knight: ***face palm***

Kirby: I be cute! :3

YumiStar: Yes, it was nice. 'Cept the spiders. Too many spiders. But, then again, we are in a forest. :3 All the way in INDIANA! :D

**WaddleDeeAnarchy (???)**

**Hullo, Meester Galacty Knight. Yumistahr, me ees sorry for yoou losing you  
uncle. But look on da bright side.**

Now dere more food foh da rest of yous.

Now, on to da questions. Has enny of yous killed and eeten sumting? Like,  
gone hunteeng? Me go hunteeng all da tiyeem and me catch antylope. They  
taste best meedeum rare. Also, Kirby, how does you enemees ttaste wen yu eats  
dem? Me bets da cappees is chewy. And Galacty, wot did yous eet while you  
were trapped foh tree tousand yeers? You must have been starfeeng. Huh?

(Turns around)

Whut's dat banging noise?

(WaddleDeeAnarchy and Shadowbone66 burst in the door, weapons at the ready)

Uhh...gotta go! Bye!  
-Larry da-

Galacta Knight: Uhhh, hi?

YumiStar: I….guess???

Everyone: …WTF?

YumiStar: NEXT!

**Storykiller**

**meta galacta and kirby: opinions on fangirls  
yumi:wat are your thoughts on hawaii  
galacta:* ****spray paints**** galacta meta knight colors* ha!  
meta:stay away from rose,rebecca,and ember they's fangirls  
kirby:*picks up carries away then hugs  
crazy man *turns into gold statue of samus* fears meh**

Meta Knight: Keep the rabid ones away…

Galacta Knight: I'm, like, popular! :D

Kirby: I HAVE FANS!

YumiStar: Too Hot. D:

Galacta Knight: Seriously, MEDS! ***spray paints back to normal colors***

Meta Knight: K, Thankz.

Kirby: …wah?

**Metyismine**

**hes mine kirby *hugs kisses and gloomps mety* i love u mety**

Kirby: ***cries***

Meta Knight: ***gives face full of Galaxia to Metyismine* *Hugs Kirby***

**rebecca 54**

***metyi loves u and i thinks u so cutehugs and glomps mety***

Meta Knight: ***MOAR face full of Galaxia to rebecca 54* **I thought I established about the glomping, and the hugging. That's a no-no.

Galacta Knight: ***Rolling on floor laughing***

**Meta Knight LOVER (Storykiller most likely)**

**i hate meta knight  
i hate galacta knight  
and i hate u kirby  
im an idiot**

YumiStar: Okay, you know what? I'm going to turn off the "Anonymous Reviews" for my account. For all other people who had left "Anonymous" reviews who were actually sane, and acted weird for the sake of this story, I apologize.

Galacta Knight: It is things like this review that seriously ticks us the hell off! You DO NOT use other people's pennames, and make them look bad. That is a big no-no!

Meta Knight: The only likely person to have done this is **"Storykiller" **since he does this type of shit, and anyone who just doesn't like this column. So, if you want to review this column, you are gonna have to make an account.

Kirby: Again, we apologize to other "Anonymous" reviewers who took this column seriously, and acted weird for the sake of humor.

**Storykiller**

**im sorry meta knight lover they made me do it *points at rebecca and ember  
aka meta knight is mine*their evil**

YumiStar: I'm still turning it off. I'm sick of this shit. Tell **Rebecca **and **ember **that they can pretty much burn in hell. You ruined this story for most likely half of my viewers who don't have accounts.

Galacta Knight: YOU TWO SUCK!

YumiStar: ANYWAY, besides of just what happened, keep sending in reviews please.

Meta Knight: Until next time.


	23. VOCALOID: Taking over the minds of youth

YumiStar: Hey, sorry for the long wait.

Galacta Knight: Yeah, we were easily distracted by **"SpoonyChan" **and her friends dubbing on Kingdom Hearts Comics…

YumiStar: And I do make RpG Games. It just a matter of finding the right scripts for them…

Meta Knight: Anyway, let's start answering these questions.

YumiStar: Oh, and we have a guest today. Two as a matter of fact.

Galacta Knight: **starflash111's Nova Kinnear** and even though he/she doesn't support Meta Knight and Kirby's relationship, **VortexHavenPrower's Alias "Master" Hyrule** (the general half)

Nova: Hiya! YAYNESS! :D

Alias: Hey.

**Starrgrl24**

**I am back after my break from review! Sorry guys, but I have to prepare for  
school since *sniff* I have school this week. Anyways, I gotta agree with  
someone...too much treats are gonna make you fat, but I'll give you guys a  
****chocolate bar****.**

**Meta Knight****: I wonder, do you get hyper? You get so much treats. O.o**

Kirby: I think it has already been established as a fact, so why do I even  
bother asking it. -_-; seriously, it's like Kirby's blood is made of sugar if  
he is hyper all the time.

Galacta Knight: I am really starting to like you! Would you mind getting a  
glomp? Because someone *points to Meta Knight* does not appreciate the loads  
of fangirls he have! Well I do admit it can be annoying...dang I can't imagine  
having a large fan and being harassed by them everyday. Okay, I understand  
you Meta Knight.

YumiStar: Curse you school!

Meta Knight: ***takes chocolate bar* **No, I never get hyper. I may get lots of sweets, but I know when and when not to eat them.

Nova: I like chocolate! :D

Alias: meh. It alright.

Kirby: LOL, that's true!

Galacta Knight: I would most certainly like a glomp/hug! :3 Cause I'm awesome.

Nova: LOL

Alias: …

**Meta Knight LOVER**

**Thank you guys for believing me!! *gives hugs to everyone accept ****Meta Knight****  
since he doesn't like hugs* ^_^**

I was so upset when I found that review, WAH!! I NEED ANOTHER HUG!!

Anyway, on a positive note my ban is done!! YAY!! Rejoice if you want =D

Okay, to clear something up. I am not a crazy fangirl!! Crazy fangirls  
capture you, put make-up on you, and do unspeakable things to you!! I'm an  
admirer; I don't hug you constantly or anything. Please don't hate me for  
speaking my opinion!! D=

Okay Questions: ^_^

Meta Knight: *double chocolate* Thanks for yelling at moron for me. Oh I beat  
the shit out of the video creators for you. They deleted the video promptly,  
YAY!! Okay um, why do your eyes change color? I know it shows your emotions  
and all, but You don't see Kirby's eyes like that.

Kirby: *gives tomatoes* Eh, I felt you could use something different. Is it  
true you're as light as air?

**Galacta Knight****: *gives cake* I know you're not evil which is why I asked. =D  
Sorry no tengo preguentas (I don't have any questions)...**

YumiStar: First off, thanks for yelling at dumbass for me. I'm such a wuss!!  
D= Should I stop my Ask Evy fanfic since I made it so I could be your  
understudy while you were gone?

Everyone cept Meta Knight: ***hugs* **YAY! ***then hugs again***

Galacta Knight: No more illegal posting fore U!

Meta Knight: Great. Also nice to know that your not one of _those _fangirls.

Nova: Yeah! Bad other fangirls for doin that!

Alias: ick, fangirls.

Meta Knight: No problem. And thank you for telling them I didn't exactly enjoy that. And I also think because I'm a demon beast…I think.

Kirby: ***takes tomatoes* **Yes, other wise I couldn't fly!

Galacta Knight: Mmm, cake! ***takes cake* **and I understand.

Nova: Just cause he's got horns, doesn't mean he's evil!

YumiStar: No problem. Your not a wuss, your just nice! :3 And if you enjoy writing your ask column, then I say keep going!

**Xtweela**

**Meta Knight**** and Kirby, KISS AGAIN!!on1!e!**

Oi, what color do your eyes turn when your in luv, meta knight? Do they even  
change color? :o

Have you all seen your fan pictures? Must be quite embarassing... xD

Meta Knight: ***takes Kirby by the shoulders, and kisses him very passionately* **I liked that request.

Kirby: …wow…

Meta Knight: Yes, they do change color, and they turn pink, because it either means I'm happy and or in love. That should be established.

Galacta Knight: *** looks at Mety's fan pictures* **wow, even _I _poke fun at this. It's just sad.

Nova: Very sad.

Alias: I concur!

Meta Knight: ***facepalms***

**starflash111**

**Me: those assholes!! Ruining it for other peeps that dun have an account!!  
**

Nova: Whoa!! Calm down!!****

Ok question!!

All: if you keep getting bothered i will help you in any way!  
Meta: support!! I still do!!  
Kirby: will protect you if these guys keep making you cry!! I swear!!  
Author:*moar worship*

I hate flamers!!

~starflash~

Nova: Jeez, she really hates what happened…

Alias: No kidding.

Everyone: Thank you! :D

Meta Knight: I thank you for the support still.

Kirby: Yay! :D And thank you! X3

YumiStar: LOL

**gothicorca1895**

**Wow, guys, I'm so sorry that people are abusing their reviewing power! That's  
just crap! Nobody should be e-harassing people as awesome as you!**

Oh, and YumiStar, I'm glad I'm not the only "partial goth" out there. *pokes  
the SN* It's just that "partiallygothicorca1895" would be a mouthful.

Well, enough of that. Questions!

*sets down a giant watermelon-flavored cake with **chocolate frosting*******

**Meta Knight****: Could you clear something up for me? It seems to be almost  
common knowledge that Arthur and everybody went to go kill off any remaining  
demon beasts. I've only seen episode 100 in crappy English, so you'll have to  
tell me -- was it mentioned at all in the Japanese episode?**

**Galacta Knight****: Hi, I'm writing this whole alternate-reality series of  
fan fictions. Would you like a part in it? It's up to you!**

Kirby: What's your favorite episode of Hoshi no Kaabii? And are you happy  
that your voice wasn't changed in the **English dub**** of said anime?**

(By the way, sorry for these novelistic reviews! T.T)

YumiStar: I know. It's one thing to say stupid things yourself, it's another thing entirely to make someone else look stupid. And I'm glade too! :D

Kirby: mmm, watermelon cake! ***takes and shares with Meta Knight***

Meta Knight: Hmm, cursed crappy English. No, I don't think so. That's a lot of episodes for me to remember. But what else could they possibly be doing?

Galacta Knight: Yes, Yes, and again, YES! XD

Kirby: I like the one were Meta Knight taught me how to use a sword. :3 Even if he did hit me.

Meta Knight: sorry. ):

Kirby: It's okay Mety, I still love you! :3 ***hugs***

Meta Knight: ***hugs back***

Alias: I thought you didn't like hugs…

Meta Knight: Hyper fangirl hugs I hate.

Alias: Ohhh.

Galacta Knight: And we like very review we get! Got it memorized?

YumiStar: Oh, god. I hope Square-Enix doesn't sue…

**WaddleDeeAnarchy**

**So, you've decided to disable anonymous reviews. Good Idea. As you know,  
I've had problems of that sort...**

(Glances at croc trophy head hanging on wall)

Anyway, Shadowbone66 is working on sprites right now (you should watch his  
videos on YouTube, they're quite good), so I'm by myself once more!

Um...sorry for asking, and I don't want to seem rude, but you said you were  
going to read my fanfiction! (Starts fake crying) READ IT! OR I WILL TELL  
THAT MAGMORTAR I GAVE YOU TO USE FIRE BLAST ON ALL OF YOU!

...

Just kidding. Though seriously, it'd be nice if you read it. Also, Meta and  
**Galacta knight****, don't you ever get sweaty and hot under those masks? And  
Galacta, you said you have a 'thing' for ****Meta Knight****. Would you steal his  
feelings from Kirby if you could? And YumiStar, I don't mean to be rude or  
pry, but do you have a boyfriend? I'm not saying I want to be, and you don't  
have to answer. I'm just curious. Well, anyway, gotta go! Don't fear the  
reaper!**

Galacta Knight: Stupid Croc.

Meta Knight: And we shall!

Magmortar: gragh?

YumiStar: I will seriously try and read it. I'm always so busy writing stories and making my RpG games, that it is quite difficult. Also, I have a short intention span. :3

Galacta Knight: Yeah, it's true. She was gonna write this chapter yesterday, and as soon as she saw **"SpoonyChan's" **videos, she forgot. LOL.

Nova: LOL

Alias: …okay…

Galacta Knight: No.

Meta Knight: No.

Galacta Knight: Dude, I spent most of this thing trying to get them together. Why would I ruin all my hard work?

YumiStar: Meh, I'm always asked that question. No I don't have a boyfriend.

Galacta Knight: TO HELL WITH THE REAPER!

Nova: YEAH!

**VortexHavenPrower**

**Well, I'm back from nuking demmention APD-1394, with a LOT of explosions, and  
Alias is still sick from the Tails Doll curse...and I, Vortex Haven Prower,  
the "Sonic world" side of the author, actually thought of some questions!**

Kirby:...Sorry for my **mirror image**** "Alias" offending you two the other day.  
Here, a Hyper candy and 100.00...whatever currency ****Dreamlanders**** use.  
**

**Kirby again: By the way, how DOES a Hypercandy make you invincable?  
**

**Meta Knight: Can you give me the blueprints of the ****Halberd****? I thought it would  
look cool if I had a copy within my Black Fleet...  
**

**Galactic Knight: (sings "Gekokujou with him. You know, the song that Galactic  
Knight was singing a couple chapters ago)  
**

**YumiStar: So you like Gekokujou, eh? I'm not saying that's a bad song. It's,  
in fact, one of my favorites, but I personally thought Kokoro and Regret  
Message was better...Then again, everyone has their opinions.  
Hope to see ya soon...Once Alias recovers.**

Galacta Knight: Dude your sick? And you still came here?

Alias: ***coughs* **Yeah…

Galacta Knight: Respect.

Kirby: I forgive you. :) ***takes hyper candy and 100.00 deden* **I really have no idea how it make me invincible, but it's my game we're talking about here. When dose anything make sense?

Meta Knight: True that. And I guess it wouldn't hurt.***gives copy of Halberd blueprint***

Galacta Knight: YAY! _Let's go, guys!(For) revolution!! Let's unite here my fellow Kagamine family!_

Meta Knight: oh my god…

YumiStar: Actually, here's the list of VOCALOID music I have.

_Alice Human Sacrifice_

_Alice Human Sacrifice_: _Instrumental_

_Alice Human Sacrifice_: _Nico Nico Chorus_

_Alice Human Sacrifice: Hitori Ver._

_Alice Human Sacrifice: Piano Ver._

_Alice Human Sacrifice: Try to Sing Ver._

_KOKORO_

_KOKORO: __namanyuruko Ver._

_KOKORO: KISEKI_

_KOKORO & KOKORO: KISEKI_

_Daughter of Evil_

_Daughter of Evil: Another PV_

_Daughter of Evil: Jazz Waltz Ver._

_Servant of Evil _

_Servant of Evil: Another PV_

_Servant of Evil: Try to Sing Ver. _

_Servant of Evil_: _Baroque Arrangement_

_Servant of Evil: Baroque Arrangement; Classical Ver. Project Edition_

_Regret Message_

_Regret Message: Another PV_

_Regret Message: Ballad Ver._

_Re Birthday_

_Spring Powered Lullaby_

_Daughter of Green_

_Prince of Blue_

_Daughter of Vengeance_

_Gekokujou_

_Gekokujou: Hitori Ver._

_Gekokujou: Nico Nico Chorus_

_World is Mine: Hatsune Miku Ver._

_World is Mine: Nico Nico Chorus_

_World is Mine: Kagamine Len Ver._

_Trick and Treat_

_Trick and Treat: Nico Nico Chorus_

_My Road Roller_

_Drive Me Flat_

_GO GO Mario!!_

_Pretty Panties: _(Because it's the most retarded song I've ever heard LOL)

_Makuragi_

_Dancing in the Night of the Full Moon_

_Caroline_

_Little Doll_

_Conchita_

_Black and White Ward_

_Fear Garden_

_Prisoner_

_Paper Plane_

Nova: …

Alias: …***coughs***

Kirby: …

Meta Knight: Wow…

Galacta Knight: THAT is a lot of songs…

YumiStar: Yeah, I know. FREE ONE-SHOT OF ANYONE FROM DEATH NOTE, KIRBY, OR KINGDOM HEARTS IF THEY CAN GUESS WHICH SONG WE'RE LITENING TO RIGHT NOW!

Galacta Knight: HINT! It's by the Kagamine Twins!

**ArtificialRangerLiuria**

**Hiya. I'm just gonna let you THINK I'm a new reader.  
**

**YumiStar: I can't really relate to the "pain of losing a family member"  
because my family's all alchoholic,drug addict,and smokers(except for my mom  
who doesn't even drink RUKES)  
**

**Sir Meta Knight**** and Kirby: Sorry, I only like ****Pokemon**** Yaoi(LucarioXMewtwo,and I give you no support). Sorry,please don't cry I invite Ribbon over will  
you not cry?  
**

***calls*  
Ribbon: Hello?  
Me: Hi, Ribbon, you don't know me, but Kirby wants to see you.  
Ribbon: REALLY?!?! Oh, I better put some jewelry on and...(walks away getting  
ready)  
Me: ......Okay, she's all yours Kirby! She'll arrive tomorrow.  
**

**Galacta Knight: Sorry, but I don't get why you're so popular. And you can't hurt  
me because my badass kitty Stella and Katey Katherine aka Bitch Kitty(that's  
seriously her nickname) will scatch your mask off *scratches mask off,everyone  
laughs at face*  
**

**Bai.**

YumiStar: You say that now, but watch. As soon as one of them dies, you feel a little pain of hurt tug at your heart. :(

Alias: ***cough* *cough* **Yeah.

Meta Knight: …

Kirby: ***whimpers***

Galacta Knight: Grrr, cursed kitty and bitch kitty! ):

Nova: D:

**Sillypie1029**

**Uh... I'm new to this "reviewing" thing so yeah.**

GIFTS!

MK: Chocolate! Endless box, in fact!

GK: Sword of **Wickedness****! It's PWNS!**

Kirby: Watermelons!

YumiStar: Praise

No Questions :(

YumiStar: That's okay! :)

Meta Knight: ***takes endless box of chocolates* **Thank you.

Galacta Knight: Sweet! ***takes sword of wickedness of pwns!***

Kirby: YAY! ***takes watermelons***

YumiStar: Awesomeness.

Alias: ***coughs* **Does this happen all the time?

Nova: Yeah…

YumiStar: Yes.

Galacta Knight: Anyway, see all you peoples later!

YumiStar: And good luck to the guessing game! :D

Alias: Later.

Nova: Bye! :D

Galacta Knight: KEEP REVIEWING! AND VOTE IN YUMISTAR'S POLL!


	24. Suger Rush

Galacta Knight: OH MY GOD! D:

YumiStar: WHY, GOD, WHY!? D:

Meta Knight: What?

Both: There are no more cookies….***sniff***

Meta Knight: ***sweat drop* **you're more concerned about cookies, than about how long it took us to update?

YumiStar: O_o I WASEN'T EVEN THINKING ABOUT THAT!!!! ***Emos in corner***

Kirby: Uh, anyway, let's begin!

**Meta Knight LOVER**

**The illegalness was fun while it lasted...**

Yea, I might be the best fangirl you can get cuz I give you all the  
compliments, without all the abuse. =D

BTW, my school computer allows Japanese symbols to show up! YES!! For once I  
don't have those annoying blocks!! Oh I'm cyber schooled and I get my own  
computer if you're confused.

Okay questions!

**Meta Knight****: *chocolate* you sound awesome in Spanish!! Yes, I watch Kirby  
episodes in Spanish...and Italian...and French. Anyway, is it okay if I portray  
myself as the psycho MK fangirl in my stories? I'm not that way in RL, I just  
wanna dd some comedy to my stories.**

Galacta Knight: *more cake* Shoot no questions for you again! D= my brain  
must run out of juice when I get to ask you something... -_-

Kirby: *watermelons, duh* you're adorable!! *gives hug then looks at **Meta****  
****Knight***** you can hug him now if you want. *gives Kirby to Meta Knight***

YumiStar: You're nice too! *gives hug* Storykiller was a dumbass and had no  
right to call you sexy!! *sweat drops* Er, not that I'm saying you aren't, but  
I er, uh, you get the point... Okay, I'll continue mine then. =D

WAH! I'm watching something on TV that's so dang sad!! *starts crying* WAH!  
*sniffles* Bye guys, don't worry about me, I cry a lot. *sniffles*

YumiStar: Cyber schooled, huh?

Galacta Knight: NEVER HEARD OF IT! :D

Meta Knight: ***face palms* **dork. Anyway, you're the fan. Like what you like, and do what you want. Even though we don't belong to you, we seem to still be in your power of changing our personalities…***takes chocolate***

Galacta Knight: CAKE! ***taketh* **GASP, NO MORE JUICE IN BRAIN! D:

Kirby: I think he had too many cookies...***takes watermelons***Yes, I am adorable! ***Hugs back, then hugs Meta Knight* **:3

YumiStar: I'm not always nice. Sometimes I'm mean by pretending to be nice. LOL. And I get what you mean! :3

**WaddleDeeAnarchy**

**AN: This is Shadowbone66 reviewing.**

Hey, guys! I recently finished my Balmy Dusk series, so I have some **free****  
****time on my hands****! So, first, here are some gifts! Here are your starter  
pokemon!**

(Gives Meta a Scyther, Kirby a Munchlax, Galacta a Farfetch'd, and Yumistar a  
Vulpix)

Also, here's a Gracidea flower! (Takes out flower) You give it to people to  
show gratitude, and it's my way of thanking you for putting up with all of us  
harebrained creeps! ...Wait, did I just say that out loud?

Anyways, on too the questions!  
Kirby, how do you get all those hats that are associated with those powers?  
Do they, like, grow out of your skull? It must hurt like hell.  
Meta, what do you really sound like? I know you're not like the imitation  
Mexican voice on the anime.  
YumiStar, are you disappointed at all that this has kinda devolved from a  
question thing to a spout of randomness? Or is that good? I dunno...  
And please don't mock what you know I'm about to say. It's my catchphrase,  
and it hurts me when you mock it. As Bowser once said, "It hurts, babes, It  
hurts me in the ass." So, well, see ya later, and don't-oh, forget it.

Meta Knight: Cool.

Kirby: Yay!

Galacta Knight: WOOO!!!! :D

YumiStar: Awww, a Vulpix. I like them! :3

Everyone: YOUR GRATITUDE IS APPRETIATED!

Kirby: I...don't…know. They just appear….***starts thinking that over more***

Meta Knight: Watch the Japanese version.

YumiStar: No. No I am not. :3

Galacta Knight: KAY,WEWON'TDISSTHEPHRASE,COMEAGAIN!!!! :D

Meta Knight: How many cookies did he have???

Kirby: I don't know…

**Fireforblack**

***huggs* :D I still love it :D**

Yaay nobody has something against emo or gothic :D  
Yumistar; YAAY :D I'm totally gothic (I don't know if the grammer is good I'm  
sorry if isn't :S)

Mk; Yay you forgive me for saying you're girl  
soo.. I give you more chocolate ;D  
Kirby; Is their something what you don't like :o

How many masks do you have Galacta knight o.o  
*group hugs* :D

YumiStar: Don't worry about it. I'm terrible at grammar, too. ^_^

Meta Knight: Much obliged. ***takes chocolate***

Kirby: DeDeDe and Marx. :P

Galacta Knight: IHASTHOUSANDANDTHOUSANDSOFMASKS!!!!!

Meta Knight: All right, that's it. ***knocks GK out***

Kirby: …

YumiStar: …It's for his own good.

_**[A FEW HOURS LATER!!!]**_

Galacta Knight: Ugh, I felt like I was hit by a bus…

Meta Knight: Whatever, let's continue.

Galacta Knight: WAIT! WE ALREADY STARTED!? O_o

YumiStar: Oh-My-Gawd….

**ArtificialRangerLiuria**

**Grr!You so mean!(and I think Katey is already dead!...I think)  
...You guys are great anyway...  
YumiStar:*worship*I'm not religious,so i'll worship you instead.  
Kirby:Ribbon oughtta be there by ,what gods do Dream Landers worship?Is Nova one?  
Meta Knight:...eh,I don't feel like getting all fangirly now.  
Galacta Knight:...  
Bai**

Galacta Knight: NEEEEH!

YumiStar: You know…I wonder if I'll go to hell for all this worship…***brrr***

Kirby: Yeah, she stopped by…but we didn't get a chance to do this when she visited…D: I don't think Nova is a God…

Meta Knight: Okay.

Galacta Knight: …***blows raspberries***

**gothicorca1895**

**Okay, ****Meta Knight****, you've made it clear multiple times that you don't like  
physical contact from rabid fangirls. So this time I shall be a calm fangirl  
and simply blow you a kiss. *does so* There. Is that okay with you?**

Anyway, I'm running out of food, so here's a $100 gift certificate to Golden  
Coral. They have chocalate cake, and watermelon, and tomatoes.

Meta Knight: I guess you're right. There's nowhere else they could have gone  
-- unless, of course, they landed on Pop Star after Episode 100 ended. While  
we're on that note, though, how the heck did you and Sword and Blade manage to  
build a freakin' huge battleship in, like, three years? I could never do that  
__

**Galacta Knight****: Okies! I'll need to do a little research on you, and then you  
can make your appearance in Hoshi no Kaabii Season 2.5! YAY! (That's a part of  
my fandom, by the way.) Is there anything I really need to capture in my  
episodes -- sutff where you'd kill me if I got it wrong?**

Kirby: No questions. But guess what? You're STILL cute.

Meta Knight: …better….

Everyone but Meta Knight: ***Drools***

Meta Knight: Overnighters. Their a curse and a blessing.

Galacta Knight: Naw, I won't kill ya. I mean, _this_ author is probably doing it wrong.

YumiStar: Yeah…

Kirby: :D

**starflash111**

**me:^_^lelelelelelele!!  
nova:O_O wtf!?!**

questions:

galacta: do you have feelings for anyuone??(nova:omg!!)  
meta:heres some anti fangirl repellant^_^  
all:i dun have any question ideas at the moment, so heres candy!!*candy*

lelelelelelele!

~starflash~

Galacta Knight: LELELELELELE!!!! :D MAYBE! BUT YOU'LL NEVER GUESS!!!!

Meta Knight: Thank you ***takes repellent***

EVERYONE(Cept MK): CANDEH!!!! 8D

**metallic knight**

**hey y'all! Wassup? I am Metallic knight, i just signed up, and i am very  
suprised that the name was not taken already!?!**

ANYWAY  
The question!

Kirby: what color would you want to be if you weren't pink? have you tried  
spray painting yourself? (squeak squad)  
Thanks for answering! *gives kirby super lollipop twice his size*  
bye for now!

PS: meta knight and galacta are uber cool

Kirby: I would like to be Ivory. It's a nice color. :3 ***takes loilpop* **Yay!

Meta Knight: Yes…We are uber cool.

Galacta Knight: Yes…We are uber cool.

**The True ZX**

**Y'know, I had gotten into anime at one time, but I never heard of Vocaloid  
until after the anime rush wore off. Maybe I should check it out...  
Anyway, after months of gaseous expulsions from mah ears (aka Brain Farts), I  
finally have a couple more questions for y'all. (again, it's not in my nature  
to shower people with gifts, so apologies in advance.)  
Yumistar: Your camping trip was in Indiana? Just in which state do you live  
in may I ask? (You don't have to answer if you don't wish, it just nagged at  
me after I read that)  
Also, Yumistar, I find it amazing that you bounced back so quickly from a  
loss. I'm happy you're all back.**

GK, MK, Kirb: There are a few series that have **fighting games**** tailored to  
them, much like Brawl, but do you guys think it would be interesting if there  
was a ****fighting game**** based entirely on Kirby characters? If you do agree with  
this concept, whom would you think would be playable characters and who would  
be the boss characters? (I might put up my suggestions if yours differ from  
mine.)  
Kirby: You've kicked Marx's ass before, what makes you think you can't kill  
him again? I have faith in ya =D if you get in a bind, you know Meta will be  
glad to help.**

Sorry for the wall of text, but it just came to me while I was on my way back  
from nightwalking on the 18th. Answer to the best of your ability. Rock on!  
*goes back to rockin out to Metaljonus' songs \m/*

~ZX

YumiStar: Cursed Brain farts. D I lives in Illinois, Chicago. :3 And, this isn't the first time I lost a relative. My grandma Jones died awhile ago…But it hurt more with my uncle, cause he was like my bestest friend. I would usually play games with him, and watch movies…

Kirby: …It's okay, YumiStar.

Galacta Knight: Yeah.

YumiStar: …I miss them both. ):

Meta Knight: Um…yes. It would be awesome if they made an entire fighting game for Kirby.

Kirby: Yeah.

YumiStar: I agree.

Galacta Knight: We're not sure who should be who yet, since there are a lot of characters and stuff…but we would LOVE to see your suggestions!

Kirby: YEAH! :D

Meta Knight: Of course he could still beat him, but he usually comes out with bad trauma…

Kirby: Yeah…***shiver***

YumiStar: I think this entire thing was short. And It's **story killer's **fault, cause now I can't get any reviews from some of my watchers who have no account. ):

Meta Knight: Anyway, keep sending in reviews!

Galacta Knight: AND DON'T FEAR THE REAPER! XD


	25. Another announcement? Argh!

Hey everyone.

Sorry for the long wait, but I might have to make my stories go on hold.  
My laptop got infected for the unpteenth time, and I don't like using microsoft word on my mom's laptp.

However, I might move "Ask Galacta Knight" into a forum on fnafiction, so, wait and see what happens.

Sincerest appologies~ YumiStar 


	26. Final Chapter, But Never Over

Galacta Knight: WOAH, we did this entire thing on notepad! :O

Meta Knight: and notepad sucks...

YumiStar: I AGREE!

Kirby: Why did this take so long to update?

YumiStar: because my frickin laptop was infected...AGAIN! DX ...also, I was too busy playing KH 358/2 Days! :D

Meta Knight: You and your short attention span...

YumiStar: LOL, yeah...

Galacta Knight: Anyway, let's get this chapter started!

**gothicorca1895**

**WELL HELLO THAR. I'm kind of ill and kind of...tipsy...right now, so I have some interesting questions.**

**First of all, Meta Knight. Have you ever seen "The Phantom of the Opera"?  
Because I think you would make a perfect Erik/Phantom. I mean, you've both got capes, you've both got masks, and you're both sexy -- I mean, you're both physically attractive. ^^;**

**Kirby, I think I can trust you to answer my next question. What would happen if all the Japanese anime characters met their English counterparts? Besides insanity, I mean.**

**Oh, Galacta Knight, I just thought of something. In Season 1.5, I gave all the Star Warriors "doubles." I guess you'll have to read the fic to know what that is, but anyway...do YOU want a double?  
(Here's a link in case you need a quick ref: 1895.)**

Meta Knight: ...I'm not sure if I agree with you...but, thanks for the compliment I guess...

Kirby: Their would be a all out war on who is better. No, really.

Galacta Knight: LOL, I agree. AND YES I WANT A DOUBLE! That measn more fun time! :D

Meta Knight: Oh, dear god.

**WaddleDeeAnarchy**

**AN: WaddleDeeAnarchy's turn**

**YO! dawgs! Why you take so long! ...Just kidding. Anyways, on to the questions!**

**GK: Does your lance, Battlestar(XD) have any special powers, like making candy fall out of the sky? Let's see...(takes lance)(makes candy fall out of sky)(giggles with glee)COOL!0_o_0**

**MK: How come your eyes change color due to your emotions? Are you like, a mutant or something? (Takes off your mask to find out)(Takes off cloak that always covers face)(Gasps in horror)OMG! YOU'RE MICHEAL JACKSON...Just kidding. lol**

**K: How, when Drawcia turned you into a ball(back in Canvas Curse) you were able to steal her brush, and also break the fourth wall and give it to the player? That's jacked up, dude.**

**Yumi: I looked on Fanfiction rools! Q&A stories are forbidden! I won't rat you out, though...rulebreaker.**

**Well, anyways, got to go help SB66 with writing his sprite series. He can make good sprites, but I swear, he can't write worth crap...anyways, train those pokemon, and see ya'll later!**

Galacta Knight: Dude, I can make candy and disasters! DOUBLE WIN!

Meta Knight: How is that a double win?

Galacta Knight: Quiet, yous! D:

Meta Knight: And I don't know why my eyes change color, and I am not MJ.

Kirby: I blame the writing staff...again!

YumiStar: We use that excuse too much...OMG, WE'RE BREAKING RULES!

Everyone: ***DRAMATIC GASPS*** SRSLY!?!?!

**Nick the reaper**

**punt!*punts kirby hard**

Galacta Knight: WTF?

Kirby: ***cries***

Meta Knight: ***gives face full of Galaxia***

YumiStar: NEXT! DX

**Meta Knight LOVER**

**YAHOO!! Update!! =D**

**Oh cyber-school is school on the computer. See it's just public school accept everything is done online. I get teachers, grades, clas- It's school on the Internet, you get the point...**

**Meta Knight - Wow, you seemed annoyed when I asked you that. I SO sorry!  
*starts bawling* Anway, *sniffle* I just wanna ask, since they're not here,  
*sniffle* are Sword and Blade brothers? Here, *gives chocolate* Sorry...**

**Evy: "Huh?!! You're crying on this column, AGAIN! WTF?!"**

**Galacta Knight - My brain didn't run out of juice this time! I has a question! Okay, did you have any servants to take care of you while you were in that chest? *cake falls in front of him***

**Kirby: REALLY RANDOM QUESTION!: What would you do if you were in the game Survivor?? I'll give you a watermelon if you answer... Okay your cutness is causing me to break my promise! Here, *gives him watermelon anyway***

YumiStar: School on the internet! :D

Meta Knight: oh god, not the crying. I hate when people cry...yes, yes they are. ***takes chocolate***

Galacta Knight: ***takes magical cake*** I do not known! CURSE YOU BRAIN DAMGE! D:

Kirby: Will Meta Knight be with me??? ***takes Watermelon***

Galacta Knight: Something tells me no...

Kirby: Then I would freak out.

**starflash111**

**me:chocolate!**

**nova:O_O**

**meta:you must kiss kirby, passionately!**

**galacta:are your horns attached to your head??**

**author:*worship***

**im hungry**

**~starflash~**

Galacta Knight: CHOCOLATE! 8D

Kirby: 8D

Meta Knight: will do. ***takes Kirby and completly makes out with him, not really caring who sees***

Kirby:...wow...

Meta Knight: :3

Galacta Knight: Don't be silly. Thier attached to my mask! :D

YumiStar: I also be hungry. I want tater chips. :P

**Spark Thunder Fox**

**Hi guys! I'm back! I WAS Sillypie1029, But now I'm Spark Thunder Fox. Yays.  
I'm stuck on Popstar. -  
Meta Knight: I'm Hella bored, so I challange you to a fight. I don't care if I lose or not.  
Galacta Knight:Oh noez no more brain jucie...NEVAH MAND! I, strangly enough,  
was aslo shunned inside a diamond. It was boring...*Yawn* It's like, 10:09 PM.  
YumiStar:I feel your pain... I lost my mom to cancer when I was 7...*sniffle*  
Kirby:Oh noez no more brain jucie...NEVAH MAND! I need you to kiss Meta Knight. I'm Gonna Take a Pic!*takes out cam*  
Now for qustions!  
All:please vote on my poll!  
MK:(woot im lazy again)Why do you love kirby? What triggered the event?  
Kirby: the same above. Why do you love MK?  
YumiStar:I heart the randomness of this ask thing!Instantanous fav!  
GK:(I heart being lazy!)Please,oh please join me on the never ending quest to stop bordom! If you can't, just get me the MASTAH SWORD from Link. Then I shall become a Knight! and to gifts:  
All: you get a choice of anything in my...TOTALLY RANDOM CLOSET!XD That's all folks! see yal next chappie!**

Galacta Knight: REALLY!? WHERE!? :D

Meta Knight: okay. just tell me where you are...

Galacta Knight: yeah, that's why I went to sleep for a long time...lol.

YumiStar: Don't worry about it. Thanks for understand, and I hope your mom is doin well...

Kirby: Okay. ***Kisses Meta Knight softly***

Meta Knight: Haaaa :D

Everyone: OKAY! :D

Meta Knight: Again...when he first beat me...

Kirby: Cause I think he's nice. :3

Galacta Knight: Even when he tried over all of PopStar?

Kirby: ...yes. :3

Galacta Knight: Ooooookkkkaaaay....

YumiStar: I do too! :D

Galacta Knight: I SHALL TRY! :D

**Miloflygon**

**AURGH!**

**Erm... Sorry. But I hate this! I'm doing this on my school computer.**

**MY stupid computer got a virus, so we junked it. But my mom won't get a new one!**

**I'm sorry I've got no questions. I'm still waiting to read the chaptetrs I haven't read yet.**

**Then I'll try to come up with some questions.**

**AUGGH! I hate missing updates on my favorite stories! DX**

YumiStar: WHY WON'T YOUR MOM GET A NEW ONE!? D:

Galacta Knight: EPIC FAIL, YO! D:

Meta Knight: Next question, before I murder something...

**MetaGiga**

**I have a question.  
What would happen if you teamed up with Marx Soul?Just curious.  
*sees meta knight*MINE!*meta knight gets dragged off to who-knows where***

Galacta Knight: Then the universe would be DOOMED!

Kirby: META KNIGHT! D:

Meta Knight: ...no comment...

YumiStar: HEY, I STILL NEED HIM! DX

**The True ZX**

**Yumistar: I've been through some losses as well. However, my emphasis was supposed to be on the fact that I'm glad you're back. Didn't mean to bring that up again, sorry.**

**Kirby: Ok, dropping the Marx crap. Anyways, one of my friends (Meredy, who doesn't have an acc here) watched me type the last review and she says that you're kawaii. She also really wants to meet Ribbon. Next time she passes by,  
could you tell her? (Sends Kirby a note telling my location)**

**Meta: Is the Star Warrior title exclusively male, or are/were there females as well?**

**Galacta: LAY OFF THE SWEETS! *sweatdrop* It seems you re not immune to sugar highs. You get as crazy (and possibly random) as a couple of girls I hang out with when they anything sugar related (pop/soda, candy, cake, etc).**

**Anyways, about that suggestion last time:  
Personally, my vote on playables (besides Kirby and MK) would be Kirby's Helper NPCs from Superstar Ultra, Sword Knight, and possibly some of the mini-bosses, like those soldiers on the Halberd and the stronger ability-carrying characters (Bugzzy, Bonkers, Box Boxer, etc)  
However, in Galacta Knight's case... I dunno if he should be playable or one of those bosses that would be impossible to defeat... (you decide, Galacta)  
King Idiot would be the first boss (because he's predictable like that.  
Masked Dedede would be later on, as an attempt at revenge. Also other bosses would be Dynablade, Whamm Bamm Rock, that Transformer from K64, Acro, Heavy Lobster, Chamelo Arm, and maybe Marx (NOT Soul, he scared me at how hard he was in the True Arena, not to mention his transformation is purely situational).**

YumiStar: It's alright.

Kirby: I say hi to your friend, and I will! :3

Meta Knight: Females can join too.

Galacta Knight: NEAVAH! DX

Meta Knight: I instantly agree with you.

Galacta Knight: I second that notion! :D

**MKL and BLV number 1 fan**

**i am back but without q's so i will just give gifts okay kirby gets support for MKXK srry MKL aka:Meta knight lover um yumi gets a baby blockie and a baby scarfie that eats d instead of kirby.  
kirby gets same as yumi. meta knight gets unlimited hyper chocolate ps:kirby gets what everyone else gets that is good. *gives marx goodness and destroys his evilness but a bit. Gives all chrystal guns. Galict knight gets a baby version of all the sonic charecters and meta knight also gets everything to.  
kirby and all good charecters get more power and ribbon buys a home near the studio and another where kirby lives on popstar! i give all.**

Kirby: YAY, SUPPORT! :D

Meta Knight: Much obliged.

YumiStar: OMG! I LOVE THOSE THINGS! 8D

Scarfie: qwee!

YumiStar: I SHALL NAME YOU MR. BITEY! :D

Scarfie: Qwee! :D

Meta Knight: Wow, this is a lot of gifts...

Galacta Knight: I feel like christmas! :D

YumiStar: NEXT, BEFORE WE LOSE OURSELVES! XD

**head-in-clouds**

**Meta Knight: I DON'T CARE IF I GET A FACE FULL OF GALAXIA!! *hugs and gives a ton of chocolate***

**Kirby: Have you noticed that the only transformation that really makes you look evil is when you are Bowser Kirby?**

**Galacta Knight: I apologize for not keeping up with the games...so i only know about you from youtube videos...Anyway when i saw a video of you verses Meta knight it was awesome! *hugs both Galacta Knight, Meta Knight, and Kirby***

**Toodles for now!**

Meta Knight: ...I give up...***takes chocolate***

Kirby: OMG! :O YOUR RIGHT!

All but MK: ***hugs back***

Galacta Knight: :D

**Nutella's Biggest Fan**

**Hello.**

**I have a policy of reviewing every fic I read, so here goes...**

**The idea is cute, and all 24 chapters was fantastic light entertainment.**

**BUT, and a big but at that, I definitely have to mention that you have broken two rules of Fan Fiction . net... script format and Q&A fan fics have been banned for a while now. I know, I know, it's annoying. I used to write in script format (over four years ago) too, and consequently my stories were deleted.**

**I am trying my best to not sound rude in my review, but I wanted to make a point by saying that I comment like this to all Q&A fics I see. I am not demanding you to take it off, which I think would be pointless and bad for many people who seem to enjoy this fic.**

**I just wanted to further state that Q&A fics were banned for a good reason-  
they're just there to get a million reviews, and that's about it. They're hardly a literary contribution, and it is almost a slap in the face for authors who write proper potry and/or stories.**

**I apologise if I have hurt your feelings, but I never lie in my reviews. For what this is worth, it is a nice diversion from the more serious stuff I read and write, but Q&A format is not the way to go about it.**

**Your spelling and grammar was also good, and your self-insertion into the story wasn't irritating like the usual self-serving Meta Knight fangirl crap that clogs this fandom.**

**Best of luck for your future works!**

YumiStar: And This is why I am going to turn this thing into a forum. I'm not deleting this story, though! :D

Galacta Knight: Sooo, check her profile once in a while...

**Wish Maker (aka Nylde)**

**Um, hi, there! This is my first time posting a question in this story of YumiStar (since I just recently discovered this story). I just became a fan of hoshi no kaabii recently, and it's very interesting.**

**Well, first of all I noticed that Meta Naito-kyo and Kabi are together here.  
I just want you two to know that you have my fullest support. MKxK is my newly discovered pairing! ^.^**

**Anyway *cough cough* here's my random questions!**

**Kabi-*hugs kabi* You're just so adorable! My question for you is what is your first impression on Meta Naito-kyo when you first saw/met him? And do you think he's sexy?**

**Meta Naito-What will be your reaction if Galacta Knight suddenly started speaking to you in a 17th century language(early modern english)?**

**Galacta Knight-I just want you to know that you're so awsome and cool! I don't know much about you, I only follow the anime. But I did some watch some vids on YouTube with you facing against Meta Naito-kyo. Anyway, my question is why do you like to tease Meta Naito-kyo? (No offense to Galacta Knight. I somehow find it funny when you teases him)**

**YumiStar- I really like your KirbyxMeta Knight stories the most! Sorry if I didn't want to read all of your stories, but I'm a fan MKxK and I'm not a fan of LeonxCloud. Please keep up the good work!**

**That's all for now. *gives everyone cookies and chocolates* have some of this! See you next time!**

Kirby: YAY! :D

Meta Knight: Much obliged. ***bows in respect***

Kirby: I thought he look cute! :3

Galacta Knight: How could he of looked cute wearing a mask???

Kirby: He just did!

Galacta Knight: Jeez, okay...

Meta Knight: Honestly, I freak out, because that's not him then...

Kirby: I agree.

Galacta Knight: I apoligize. I couldn't hear you over how EPIC I am. :3

Meta Knight: ***facepalm***

Galacta Knight: And I tease Meta Knight, cause there isn't much to do. :P

YumiStar: I completly understand!

***everyone takes sweets***

**Meta-Knight-1-fan**

**OMG! META KNIGHT! *Glomps and hogties Mety toting him off for later...O_o***

**Kirby. You are so KAWAII! What do you think about having your own tv show and videogame series?**

**Galacty! I would glomp you if I wasn't holding Mety here I'd glomp you too.  
*notices Galaxia* Ah would you please hang on to this until I bring Mety back in a few days or so? *gags Mety***

***gives Kirby and GK $40 each***

**Go enjoy yourselves I know you two are about tired of fangirl cookies by now.**

***runs off with Mety***

Meta Knight: ...

Kirby: I BE KAWAII! :D And I feel rich. LOL

Galacta Knight: XD Alright. ***takes 50 bucks***

Kirby: I WANT MY META BACK! D:

YumiStar: DUDE, I STILL NEED HIM! DX

Galacta Knight: While they do that, I would like to say that you should keep track of YumiStar's Profile, so you will know when the forum of this story comes out.

YumiStar: And vote in my poll!


End file.
